In Our Eyes
by PerfectlyUnsymmetrical
Summary: He's a stoic celebrity who wants to push the world away. She's a gentle photographer who loves everything in the world. Their stories collide, only to reveal one thing they both share in common. Lies. Secrets will begin to unravel, tears will begin to shed and smiles will be the mask. In their eyes, the only thing that can mend their broken bodies are each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok! this is my first SASUHINA fanfiction and i hope you all enjoy it! please notify me if there are any grammatical or spelling errors i missed :) there will be MANY other pairs in this fanfiction but please do not complain if you do not ship the ships i had sailed LOLOL**

**modern day AU**

**disclaimer : wtf if i owned naruto, do you think i would've made sasuke and hinata have absoluTELY NO INTERACTIONS WHAT SO EVER? sigh**

Chapter One

_Wednesday, November 20th_

Her onyx eyes glimmered as she ran her fingers over the rims of the photos. None of them looked quite right and it always saddened Hinata to see that she had this problem with almost all her clients. In all the photos she had shot, the engaged couple looked quite unnatural and obviously forced in their position. Hinata sighed. She would have to call her clients in to re-take the pictures.

Fortunately, Hinata came across one photo that she couldn't take her eyes off. The couple looked genuinely happy. They were laughing, only looking into each other's eyes as if the world revolved around them. Their bodies were relaxed and carefree as they swung around and danced in the field of flowers.

Hinata placed the newly printed picture on her desk, isolated from the rest that she held in her hand. Her eyes skimmed the next scene, feeling her own lips play into a smile.

The woman in the photo had glistening cerulean eyes that happily peered down between her blonde bangs at her male partner who spun her in the air by the waist. He had his black hair pulled back into a high tail which defined the crinkles in his facial features as his smiled from the sun.

Hinata pulled her chair over to the extended end of her glass desk and dialed in a phone number she had scribbled down earlier. Holding the phone to her ear, she fiddled with the spiral chord in her free hand.

"Hello?" A defined female voice greeted from the other end.

"A-ah," Hinata squeaked. "I'd l-like to speak to M-Mrs. Yamanaka Nara?"

"That's me," the woman hesitated, "Who is this?"

"U-uh . . . I-It's Hyuga H-" Her gentle voice was soon cut off sharply.

"Hinata! I told you to address me as Ino-chan! Ah, geez," Ino grumbled to herself.

"S-sorry!" Hinata giggled apologetically, "I was just afraid your fiancé would answer and I didn't want to address you so immaturely."

"You're worried that Shikamaru would care if you called me Ino or not? Please!" Ino snorted, "He's the laziest dope you'll ever meet. He could care less about anything."

"Does that bother you sometimes?" Hinata asked, surprised she didn't stutter at least once in her sentence.

"Well," She could hear Ino smile on the other end, "It does bother me most of the time but I guess love let's you look pass that and notice all the reasons you fell for them instead." Hinata raised a hand to her nose, stifling a sniff.

"I-Ino . . ." Hinata's voice cracked.

"What the hell? Are you crying, Hinata? Quit it! That wasn't even one of my sob stories and you're already sobbing?" Ino snapped, followed with a sigh.

"T-that was beautiful, though," She smiled, rubbing at her eyes.

"Have you ever experienced love, Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata looked at her trembling hands.

"No, not really," she said, calmly.

"Well when you do, you're gonna call me right away and gush out all your feelings while I'M the one crying, alright?" Ino ordered, holding back her laugh.

"O-ok," Hinata giggled, pushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"So, I'm sure you called me for a reason. Talk," She said, clicking her tongue.

"O-oh! Right. W-well, nearly all of your p-photos didn't turn out that great and I w-wanted to schedule you a day where we can replace those with b-better shots."

"Kay! I'll tell Shikamaru. Where are we shooting the photos?"

"I was thinking the central park? It gives us a lot of obstacles to pose around," Hinata suggested, twirling her hair nervously.

"Sounds great! Urm, looks like my schedule is pretty busy all week except for Friday at noon. Is that fine?" Ino asked. Hinata could hear her nail tapping impatiently on a glass object.

"Y-yeah. Friday. N-noon."

"Cool. Shikamaru and I are going out for dinner now, talk to you later!"

"O-okay." The call ended in a click. Hinata set the telephone down and sat back in her seat, flipping out a magazine that she had stashed in her secret drawer filled with magazines. She skimmed through the pages of celebrities and models and read articles that caught her eyes. Near the middle of the magazine was a full body picture of a model. Hinata's eyes sparkled for a moment when she studied his handsome features.

His raven hair was ruffled as he had a slumped posture on the couch. His elbows sat on his knees as he leaned forward with a smirk on his lips. His velvet black eyes were fierce and dark which matched the gothic theme. His white button down shirt was slightly loose, revealing his toned muscles and chest.

Hinata smiled, running her fingers over the jaw line of the model for a moment. Her eyes flickered to the article that sat in the far left corner.

_**Sasuke Uchiha in a Relationship?**_

_The young male model and actor, Sasuke Uchiha, was recently caught at dinner with one of his former co-stars, Sakura Haruno. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation, with hands reached across the table. "When Sasuke noticed the camera that had been following his every action all evening, he briskly turned to his lovely woman and raised his hand for the check," an anonymous source says. The two were then found walking out of the movie theater a few hours later. A close source says that Sasuke had been dating Sakura in private for a few weeks now and had come to the decision that their relationship should be publicized. SasuSaku fans have been waiting for this moment since 'Dusk' hit theaters! Is this true love? _

Beside the article was a slightly blurred photograph of a dark-haired man, sitting at a table across from a woman with cotton candy pink curls. Hinata snorted to herself. It was obvious this relationship was only to attract attention. Hinata had good eyes when it came to photos and she _knew_ when a couple was in love. Celebrities were nothing but fakes and it usually disgusted her.

There was only one actor that Hinata could tolerate. Naruto Uzumaki. His features weren't as gorgeous as Sasuke's had been but he was still handsome to her. After watching a few of his interviews and reading articles about him, she had come to the conclusion that Naruto remained on the ground and didn't let fame get to his head.

It had been Hinata's dream for a while to take photographs of Naruto at one of his photo shoots.

She set the magazine down and gathered up her papers, glancing at the time on her computer screen. It was around 6:30 PM and she was incredibly hungry. As if on cue, she heard a knock at her office doorway. She looked up from behind her long bangs.

"Hungry?" Kiba - Her best friend - grinned, his razor sharp teeth flashing. Hinata smiled, standing up and holding the paperwork at her waist.

"I don't get off my shift till 7, boss," she teased. "After all, the first rules you told me about working for you was that I was to never leave the building on a shift." Kiba shrugged, leaning against her door frame.

"Screw my rules, I'm starving and we better go eat before I fire someone," he grinned. Hinata let out a quiet laugh as she walked over to Kiba. He had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. After finally getting over his old obsession with dogs, Kiba finally decided he wanted to run a photography business. The idea always appealed to Hinata and supported Kiba the entire journey. Now here she was, working for his company.

"How about that Italian bistro that recently opened down the street?" Hinata suggested, walking passed Kiba's slouched figure.

"Sounds cool to me," Kiba smirked, walking ahead of her, hands in his coat pockets.

"T-this place is beautiful!" Hinata gushed, admiring the lanterns of lights that hung over their heads. Kiba sipped on his coffee and leaned forward, chin resting in palm.

"Yeah," he agreed, "let's just hope the food tastes as beautiful as it looks." Their plates were placed on the mat before them. Steam rose from the top of Hinata's bow tie pasta. Kiba licked his lips, digging into the spaghetti the second it hit the table.

"T-that . . ." Hinata's eyes widened as she took the first bite, "was . . . A-amazing!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air in agreement.

"By the way, Hina-chan. I have something I need to talk to you about," Kiba mentioned, setting his fork down.

"A-ah, yes. Business w-wise?"

"Mhm," he nodded.

"Ok," Hinata simply smiled, gesturing him to speak.

"It's kind of a different task I'm giving to you than usual but it's a cool opportunity you should take," Kiba said. "It's a photo shoot for an upcoming movie in the summer."

"Oh," Hinata fidgeted with her hands, "W-what movie?"

"Uh," He scratched his chin, "I think it was something along the lines of 'Life's a Beach?' I'm not so sure."

"I recall h-hearing that title s-somewhere before," Hinata nodded.

"Yeah, well the photo shoot is for the main character and a few of the supporting characters. I think it'll take place at Pure Paradise Beach, which is about a 2 or 3 hour drive from here."

"S-sounds great!" Hinata clapping her hands together. "I'd love to do a photo shoot on the beach!"

"Cool, I'll let the producer know," Kiba picking up his fork again.

"Oh, b-by the way, do y-you know who plays the m-main character? Y'know . . . T-the guy I'll be taking photos of?" Hinata asked, strangely curious. She didn't want to admit it aloud but she secretly hoped deep in her heart that it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Um," Kiba thought for a moment. Hinata's heart rose just an inch in hope. "Oh! Right, right. It was like, Sasuke Uchiha or something."

Hinata's heart sunk back to it's original place.

**A/N: yay my first chapter i had ever written for a fanfiction **

**it makes me so upset i couldnt include sasuke in this yet i mean pls bby youll come in soon dont stay mad at me**

**Sasuke : hmph**

**Hinata : I-I mean . . I k-kind of understand B-Beth-chan's r-reason. The s-story does have to have a nice p-pace.**

**Sasuke : tch**

**Me : u**

**Sasuke : hm**

**Me : r**

**Sasuke : hn**

**Me : r00d**

**Sasuke : f u  
**

**Me : BITCH**

**Sasuke : ty i try not to cuss so ty for calling urself that in my case**

**Me : you spoke a sentence finally**

**Sasuke : tch**

**Me : fine get out u rude whore **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : wow ok u lucky ducks. i was actually supposed to post the update on this coming friday but looks like i had some free time on my hands after school today after all #antisocial **

**i was supposed to go to my friends house fr 4-6 pm today then go to church from 6-9 pm and 9-10 pm id be doing homework bUT I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK SO I DONT HAVE TO GO TO CHURCH OR MY FRIEND'S HOUSE. but im stalling homework by writing this at the moment LOL**

**anywhore, sasuke DOES come in this chapter but he's portrayed as an ass im sorry once again bby :(**

**sasuke : hmph**

**sigh neji also makes a debut too :)) but i added a little quirk to his character and hinatas. **

**IM SORRY FOR MAKING THE FIRST CHAPTER SO SHORT**

**hope u enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

_Friday, November 22_

Pulling her long hair back into a tight yet messy bun, Hinata stared at herself in the mirror. The longer she stared, the more flaws she had started to notice. Hinata was always defined as 'cute' back in her childhood for her little button nose and round face. However, these features did not suit her current age. The woman was 19, soon turning 20. It was only natural for her features to define and stretch a little bit, but instead, they remained the same. Carrying the baby face she still had, Hinata turned away not wanting to catch anymore flaws she had.

Hinata sat herself at her desk and lifted her cellphone to her ear after dialing a number.

"What," a male voice muttered.

"U-um, Shikamaru?" Hinata bit her lip.

"What," he repeated.

"T-tell Ino, if you would, that I won't be able t-to take the photos at noon. S-something on a short n-notice popped up," she said.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Shikamaru said with a sigh before hanging up. Hinata shook her head in disbelief. She didn't know how Ino could deal with his laziness.

She walked back to her bed where her suitcase laid upon her white duvet. Hinata ran over her mental checklist several times before zipping the case closed. Hinata didn't want to admit it aloud but she was slightly worried about traveling by herself. Kiba had originally planned to travel with her but just last night, he called in notifying her that he wouldn't be able to go.

She raised the handle and gently pulled the suitcase off her bed, not wanting to ruin her freshly painted, crimson nails. Once the end of her luggage was hovering off the edge of her mattress, the suitcase felt at her feet with a large thud. Her older cousin, Neji, came running in as soon as he heard the clamor.

"What happened? Get to the ground! Did someone die? Oh my god, is that blood?" Neji gasped, slinking against the wall.

"N-no, Nii-san," Hinata sheepishly smiled, "I was t-trying to lift my bags off the b-bed and I guess I knocked o-over a few things by accident . . . I-Including my red nail polish."

Completely ignoring Hinata's reply, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"A-ah, I forgot to tell you. K-Kiba wants me to travel down to Pure Paradise City and t-take some beach shots for an u-upcoming movie," Hinata held her breath, afraid of what her guardian might say next.

"You're traveling 2 hours away for how long?" Neji grumbled.

"Um, I s-say, about three or f-four days?"

"I can take off work and accompany you," he stated rather than offered.

"No. I-it's alright, Nii-san. I c-can take care of myself," Hinata smiled.

"Then what's the point of me being here?" Neji snapped. Hinata found herself taking a step back, hands trembling.

She frowned. "Well . . Y-you said you quit college and s-started working because you wanted to help t-take care of me."

"Exactly. So why are you working? Hinata, I dropped out of college so that I could work and take care of you while you're in school studying. There's really no point if you have your own occupation," he said, sharpening his tone. "I could still be studying right now to be a lawyer."

"I dropped out of college just like you so that I could help us. Not just you. Not just me. Us. Let's face it, Nii-san. Without a record in college, you didn't exactly get the best job with the best salary. With the money you're making a month, it would only be enough to pay for the apartment bills. What about our meals? I'm helping us both out," Hinata argued back. She was angry and this wasn't the time she needed to waste by stuttering every 5 words.

Neji was taken back by her sudden outburst.

He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Hinata, you know I don't approve of this job," Her cousin started with a frustrated groan. "And I certainly don't feel comfortable about you traveling alone."

"Because why? Because I'm working for Kiba's company? If you hadn't noticed, I'm pretty sure Kiba's photography business is running successfully!"

"God," Neji slapped a palm to his forehead, "What I'm trying to say is that . . "

"Is that what?"

"Is . ." He looked at his feet.

"Is that WHAT?" Hinata cried, stepping forward with her fists clenched tightly.

"You can't take care of yourself! You think you can but you can't! What would you have done if I wasn't there when your mother died? What would you have done if I wasn't there when you were helpless against that fucking rapist? What would you have done if I wasn't there when your father disowned you? What could YOU of all people, Hinata, could've done!?" He shouted in irritation.

Hinata's eyes softened only for a quick second before she fell to her knees, sobbing into her small hands. After realizing what he had brought up unconsciously, Neji knelt down reaching for Hinata's arm. His lavender tinted eyes showed sympathy and worry. Before his hand could touch her, Hinata dodged him, grabbing her suitcase and headed out the front door unaware of whatever Neji was about to do.

The thing was, Neji didn't do one thing. He sat in silence, watching her slam the door before punching the wall in anger. Not at Hinata but angry at himself.

* * *

"Pure Paradise," Hinata simply stated when she closed the door of the taxi cab.

"Whoa, m-ma'am! That's a 2 hour drive. It's gonna be one big penny you're spendin' there," the driver coughed. Hinata smiled, rubbing at her sore, red eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm a-aware," she nodded.

"Alrighty then, Pure Paradise we go," the man smiled, starting his engine. He was upset about having to drive a 2 hour road trip but it was worth the cost.

"L'amour Suites," Hinata clarified, handing him the written address of her hotel. After Kiba had contacted the movie producer, he had emailed Hinata the details as to the hotel he had booked and the schedule she had to live on. Apparently, the same cast she was going to be taking pictures of were staying in the same hotel as well.

He winked, gesturing her to relax. Thanking him, Hinata slumped back into her seat's cushion.

Hinata leaned against the window, her arm cradling her head as the radio music's beat moved to the rhythm of the bumps the taxi had driven over. She closed her eyes, humming softly before allowing darkness to consume her.

* * *

The raven-haired woman felt her shoulder shaking vigorously. She flickered her eyelids to see a blurry view of a man hovering over her. Sitting up quickly, she rubbed her eyes.

"We're here, ma'am," the driver shrugged with a smile. Hinata glanced out her window to see the view of several buildings and city lights. Squinting, she could see a small view of rushing waves from behind the buildings.

Hinata frantically scrambled out of the car just as the man sat down her luggage and closed the trunk.

"T-thank you so much," Hinata bowed after climbing out of the back seat. "How m-much will the cost be?"

"Ah, yes, consider it to be a cheering up gift. You seemed quite depressed when you stepped into my car. I'm glad to see you're better now," he smiled, sitting himself down in the driver's seat.

"N-no! I couldn't p-possibly have you d-drive me 2 hours a-away and receive nothing in r-return!" Hinata gasped.

"No worries, ma'am, I had business to do here anyway. I just came a bit earlier than planned. Consider it carpooling," he nodded, closing the door. Before Hinata could reply, he sped off down the road leaving her standing there. Hinata smiled gratefully before taking her bags into the lobby of the hotel.

After Hinata finished checking in, the front desk handed her the room key and room number. She stood in the lobby for a good 10 minutes. Kiba had told her that Sasuke Uchiha's manager would be meeting her in the lobby at 3:00 PM, the time she had to be checked in by. However, this 'manager' was no where to be found. Had Hinata given the taxi driver the wrong address? Every time a man met her gaze, she would smile in hope that the man she was staring at was Sasuke's manager. Then, they would turn their heads and walk away.

The bellhop offered to take Hinata's luggage up to her room after noticing that she'd be waiting for this mystery person for a long while.

Sighing defeatedly, Hinata sat back down on the lobby's few couches. Skimming the room, it was quite nice, simple and modern. The walls were a pale shade of teal while the floor was glossy white marble. The room was littered with vases and flowers of teal, white, gray, and black here and there.

Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand snatch her wrist. She looked up in horror to find a white-haired man. He had a scarf around his neck although the weather temperature was probably in the 80's.

"Are you Miss Hyuga?" The man asked with a tired look in his eye.

"A-ah, yes!" Hinata bowed in courtesy. She heard a chuckle from the man in front of her.

"I'm Kakashi. Sasuke's manager and producer of the movie. I didn't expect Mr. Kiba Inuzuka's top photographer to be such a petite and fragile woman," he said. Hinata flinched at his crude words only to realize it was a compliment. "I'm glad it wasn't an obnoxious and seductive photographer. This could be a good fresh of air for Sasuke."

"A-are you s-saying that Sasuke has o-only worked w-with. . . Obnoxious," Hinata cringed at the thought, "and s-seductive woman?"

"No," Kakashi smiled. Hinata sighed of relief, laughing to herself. "Men too."

"W-what?" Hinata covered her mouth. Kakashi let out a laugh.

"Let's cut the talking, Sasuke's up in his suite and I think you two should meet before the photo shoot. Y'know, just so you two won't be uncomfortable around each other the day it happens," he suggested.

"S-sounds good," she simply complied. "B-but, my things are up in m-my. ."

"Don't worry," Kakashi shrugged, "Sasuke's not much of a talker. The conversation won't even last 5 minutes. You'd be lucky if he even said more than a sentence to you. No need to waste time fixing your appearance."

"Oh . . O-okay," Hinata blushed.

The snow-haired man led her into the elevator and pressed the '5' button. Stepping back, the two stood in silence. Hinata could hear her heart beating faster and louder. She glanced at Kakashi every few seconds, worried that he would hear it. The closer they were to Sasuke's room, the more nervous she felt. Was this guy a big deal?

"Stop fretting," Kakashi said as if he read her mind.

"H-huh?"

"Stop fretting," he repeated.

"I-I'm not!" Hinata pouted.

"Yeah," Kakashi smirked.

The two stopped in front of two grand doors near the middle of the hallway. Hinata sucked in a breath as Kakashi knocked slowly before swiping his room key in the metal handle. It opened the lock with a click. He lowered the handle, pushed inside and led the way. Kakashi waited at the front steps for Hinata, nodding his head in the direction where a young man sat. His muscular figure was lazily posed on the bed as he stared out the window unaware of their presence. No doubt, this was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sass-kay," Kakashi chirped, "we have a visitor."

Sasuke turned his head around, a deep crease between his eyebrows where he had a noticeable frown.

"A-ah . . . Hi . ." Hinata bit her lower lip as she stepped forward. She glanced at Kakashi who saluted and exited the room. Hinata cursed at him in her mind for leaving her in such an awkward position.

"Tch," Sasuke clicked his tongue, turning back to the glass frame of the window.

"Um . . M-my name's Hinata!" She exclaimed, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, and you know who I am," he grumbled.

"O-of course," Hinata nodded, realizing that he wasn't even watching her. For all she knew, he could be making faces at her that she couldn't see!

"Stop stuttering," he said.

"W-what?" Hinata burrowed her eyes.

"You sound stupid when you stutter," he sighed, sitting up and looking at her. His eyes were dull and lacked expression.

"I-I'm sorry . . I-It's just a habit," Hinata frowned feeling her eyes water.

"Then get rid of it," Sasuke rolled his eyes, pushing his weight off the bed.

"I-I'll try . . " Hinata coughed, noticing that she had just stuttered.

"Good," he said. Sasuke walked over to the table that sat beneath the plasma screen TV. He wore loose denim jeans and a tight graphic tee that complimented his toned muscles. Reaching over to pick up a glass of water on the table, he glared at her. "Why are you still here?"

"H-huh?" Hinata felt herself turn red, "W-well, you never told me to-"

"God, you're annoying," he spat before walking into another attached room. "Let yourself out. There door's right behind you."

Hinata felt a hand slap her face only to realize it was her own. This wasn't a dream after all. It happened to be a nightmare, only, it was real.

* * *

**A/N : omf i feel bad for hinata and i feel bad for making sasuke such an ass and i feel bad for giving u such horrible writing but when life gives u lemons you make orange juice :) **

**exPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER BY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY.  
**

**PLS EXCUSE ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORS OR NOTIFY ME ABOUT THEM IF THEY BOTHER U THAT MUCH LOL **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : chapter 3 omg i thought id quit by the time i had written the first sentence of the first chapter **

**as u can probably tell, im a quitter **

**anyway yay sasuke and kakashis in it again but theyre still asses well not kakashi bc hes cool**

**well actually he left hinata alone w sasuke buT HE CAN SEE THE FUTURE SHARINGAN POWER. PLOT TWIST: KAKASHI LIKES SASUHINA no i kid i kid they all die in the end**

**no ahahha u fell for it im joking again**

**or am i **

**IGNORE ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. UNLESS IT BOTHERS U SO MUCH then notify me**

**hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter Three

_Friday, November 22_

Her nimble fingers made it's way through the suitcase and managed to unpack all her equipment and clothing within an hour. Hinata let herself plop onto her feather bed and curled together, knees hugged to chest. The more she asked herself what time it was, the lazier she got to check it. Yawning, she tapped on the touch screen beside her bed which flashed the screen of the TV in front of her. On the TV, the time read 8:03 PM.

She sighed, falling back onto her pillows. The next day, she would have to wake up early for the photo shoot on the beach. Let's face it, no one likes getting up early, let alone, 4:30. Waking up at 4:30 allowed Hinata to eat a thirty minute breakfast, change and set up her equipment for twenty, meet with Kakashi to discuss business plans - which would take around forty minutes, and finally meet with Sasuke and whatever other derogatory friends he had.

Thinking about the horror she'd have to face the next day, Hinata heard her stomach let out a loud growl. _That's right,_ she thought, _I hadn't eaten dinner yet. _Hinata sat up straight against the head board and picked up the hotel room phone. Pressing the button labeled 'Room Service,' she held the speaker up to her ear. The call rang for about 3 seconds before an overly kind female voice cut into the call.

"Room service! How may I help you, hon?"

"A-ah. . Hi. I was wondering if you guys had cinnamon rolls?" Her voice asked in a quiet manner.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Please repeat," the woman asked.

"Um," Hinata held a fist to her mouth as she let out a soft cough, "cinnamon rolls?" She repeated with more force.

"Oh! Ok. Did you want to order that for breakfast in the morning or would you like it brought to your room now?"

"Now." Hinata simply stated. Realizing how demanding she had sounded, Hinata added a quick, "Uh, please."

"Sure thing, sweet pea. It'll be up in a few. Is there anything else you needed?"

"N-no, that is all, thank you," Hinata nodded before setting the corded phone back in it's place.

Hinata kicked her legs back and leaned over the end of the bed with her elbows as she snatched up her cellphone from her purse. There had been over 20 missed calls from Neji. In her heart, Hinata knew she should call Neji back instead of worrying him to the coffin but it she didn't ask him to worry and she certainly didn't want him to in the first place. Instead, she typed a small text and hesitantly tapped send.

_I'm okay. _It read. A small bubble appeared in the corner, notifying her that Neji had seen the text and was currently typing a reply.

Expecting to read a whole essay lecturing her, Hinata was surprised by what had been sent to her.

_I'm sorry. _And that was it. Nothing else. Hinata dragged up her keyboard, her trembling fingers hovering over the screen. What was she going to say? Instead, Hinata turned off her phone and stood up to charge it in an outlet. The raven-haired girl walked over to the door when a knock tapped fiercely. She licked her lips, excited to enjoy a nice, warm cinnamon bun. Hinata unlocked the chains and swung the wooden door open with a wide smile plastered on her face. The ends of her mouth slowly made it's way into a straight line.

His tousled hair hid his black eyes that had strange tints of red in certain angles. He leaned against her door frame with a frown set on his face.

"Sasuke?" Hinata's lower lip trembled. She was not in the mood to talk to her cousin which meant she was _certainly_ not in the mood to speak with Sasuke.

"Who gave you the right to call me by my first name and without the use of honorifics?" He snapped, crossing his arms.

"U-Uchiha .. -san," she corrected.

"Better," he muttered.

"A-ano . . Why are you h-here?" Hinata asked, slowly inching behind her door.

"I'm not here to make amends with you if that's what you think," Sasuke scoffed. Hinata held one hand to forehead, reluctant to admit that she _was_ thinking that. "I'm here because Kakashi told me to bond with you to make work more comfortable tomorrow or else he'd force me to take up a tour meet and greet or some shit."

"Oh," Hinata hesitated, sucking in a breath, "What's so bad about that?"

"I hate fan girls," he said quickly.

"O-ok, so you wanted to b-bond?" She stammered.

"Nope," he added, "I came here to tell you that if he asks you tomorrow about tonight, you're going to tell him I took you out to the movies or whatever, understood?"

"You want me to l-lie?" Hinata gasped, clutching her heart.

"Think of it as a false statement," he said tiredly.

"Well, w-why do you want me to lie? I mean . . You can come in and we can talk or something?" Hinata suggested, unsure of her own words.

"I thought I told you that you annoyed me earlier," Sasuke sighed, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"I mean, we don't have to talk? I ordered some cinnamon rolls just a little bit earlier. W-we could watch a movie on my TV and just n-not talk? Doesn't that count as bonding? You wouldn't have to hear me stutter," She pushed, instantly regretting every word that came out of her mouth.

"Maybe I didn't make it clear," he growled. "Your presence alone annoys me."

Sasuke turned on his heels on began walking down the hall. He faced her slightly after stopping.

"Oh, and I hate sweets."

* * *

_Saturday, November 23_

Hinata's toes dug deeper in the sand, her hair blowing roughly. She was sure little specks and grains of the sand beneath her was flying into her hair. Hinata smiled staring out into the view of sunrise. Sure, she was tired waking up at 4:30 but now it was 5:54 which meant the cast and crew would soon be here for the photo shoot. Enjoying her last few minutes alone on the beach, Hinata felt the tides slide further up the sand and touch the tips of her toes. She giggled to herself and stood up briskly when she heard steps behind her.

The crew was setting up the lights and camera for her, as well as a portable trailer where the makeup and costumes would be. Hinata dragged her feet through the grains as she walked up to Kakashi who sat in a lawn chair, reading with tranquility. His tired eyes peered to her above the book.

"Sasuke and the others should be here soon," he smiled. Hinata nodded, turning to face the ocean once more.

"By the way," he quickly added, "did Sasuke come to your room last night?"

All the color drained from Hinata's face, making her look as white as snow.

"Ah, yes," she lied through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" Kakashi cocked his head, waving a hand to tell him more details.

"We went to the movies," Hinata bit her lower lip and pushed her feet further into the sand to stop her trembling. Hinata was not a good liar nor did she like to lie. It was always in her nature to tell the truth no matter how hard it may be.

"Sounds like you had fun," he said without suspicion.

"Yeah, we sure did," Hinata nodded as Kakashi glanced back at his book.

* * *

The next 20 minutes took place with Hinata lounging around the ocean waiting for the cast to finish with makeup and hair. Sasuke was the first one out of the trailer. His bangs were swept back, showing off his defined features. Sasuke wore a shark tooth necklace over his naked chest and dark red swimming trunks. He had a surfboard clutched in his arms as he made his over over to Kakashi, speaking momentarily to him before another one of the cast members stepped out.

Her cotton candy hair was pulled into a messy side braid. She wore a white rose flower crown and a white bikini that complimented her curves and developed bust. She had light, natural makeup on with a dab of sparkles near the corners of her glistening emerald eyes. Hinata gaped.

Sakura Haruno. She was even more gorgeous in person.

Sakura pranced over to Sasuke, her mouth talking endlessly to him. The two looked like a synchronized harmony, as if they were born to look like a perfect couple. However, they weren't perfect. They weren't in love. And last of all, they weren't a real couple. The way Sasuke treated her was the way he had treated Hinata . . Like worthless hindrances. After Sasuke had walked away, Sakura began speaking to Kakashi. It was obvious they were speaking about Hinata, glancing at her every few seconds.

Before Hinata knew it, Sakura had skipped over to her, the rising sun reflecting off her tan skin.

"Hi there!" Sakura smiled, her white teeth flashing.

"A-ah, hi!" Hinata squealed, nervous to be around her presence.

"You're the photographer, right? Nice to meet you," she laughed.

"S-same to you," Hinata weakly smiled back.

"You're just so adorable!" Sakura cried, looking down at Hinata. Up close, Sakura was tall and slim, yet amazingly had curves.

"Oh," Hinata said, "T-thank you. Do you want to take some shots of just you and Sasuke before the others come out?"

"Sasuke?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Blushing at her mistake, "I apologize, I meant to say Uchiha-san. It's a mistake I often do."

Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Alright then." Her mood turned sour. "Yeah, let's go take some pictures."

* * *

Before the photo shoot, Kakashi had informed Hinata that she would instruct the cast how to pose after telling her the relations and personalities of the characters in the movie. The plot was about a young boy, Kukai -played by Sasuke- who spends the summer with his cousin, Yuri -played by one of the cast members, Tenten.- In the movie, Sakura plays a mermaid who falls in love with Kukai. Together, with the help of Yuri, they battle along the journey of hiding her from the government as well as her father who had cursed her to land in the form of a human being.

Hinata closed on her eyes and looked through the camera, trying to focus it.

"Ok, I got it," Hinata nervously called out. "Let's start with some shots for Sas- .. Uchiha-san and Sakura-chan!"

Sakura held onto Sasuke's arm as they both walked out to the ocean in view of the camera. Hinata had simply told them to pose in a certain way she had pictured in her mind. Sasuke held onto Sakura's hand as they splashed around in the ocean with laughter echoing into the air. Hinata heard the camera click and lifted her finger off the button. She stared at the photo after looking back at the previous pictures and noticed how fake Sasuke's laughter was. It was forced and made him look uncomfortable. Guess Sasuke wasn't as great as an actor he was made out to be.

Of course, only Hinata had noticed it because everyone who peeked at the photo behind her shoulder started pointing out how natural and beautiful it looked. Hinata thanked them and continued instructing different positions.

In another picture, Sakura had a fake tail on as she laid across Sasuke's surfboard. The hairstylists had attached extensions to her hair allowing it to flow across her bare chest. Sasuke sat beside her, eyes wondering out to the ocean.

In the last picture was of the full cast, acknowledging the camera for future signings and posters. Hinata raised her hand to signal that the photo shoot was done.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Kakashi called, "Tomorrow we'll continue pictures in the plaza!"

The cast broke apart like leaves on a tree in fall and climbed into the trailer to put on comfortable and casual had trudged his way over to Hinata as she flipped through each picture on her camera.

"I'm slightly blurred in that one," he pointed out from behind her. Hinata frowned at him.

"That's the point. It's supposed to have more emphasis on Sakura-chan," she said.

"Whatever, they didn't even look that good anyway," he spat, walking away. A few moment later, Hinata heard another person breathing behind her.

"What did Sasuke-kun say to you?" Sakura asked, sharply.

"N-nothing," Hinata replied, shrugging.

"How do you feel about him?"

"He's just a mere celebrity to me. Nothing more," Hinata said, twitching. Did this girl really think Hinata had feelings for a douche like Sasuke?

"Ok, good," Sakura paused, "You do know Sasuke-kun and I are dating, right?"

Hinata mentally rolled her eyes.

"Yes," her gentle voice took place in the wind, "I'm aware."

* * *

**A/N : sakuras in the way of sasuhina tbh i always hated her bc she was annoying loool **

**next chapter coming soon!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : ill tell u what i want what i rly rly want**

**so tell me what u want what u rly rly want**

**i want sasuhina**

**wELL SORRY TO BREAK IT TO U BUT RTN IS THE ONLY TIME SASUKE WILL ACKNOWLEDGE HINATA sigh**

**OMG WHY AM I GETTING CHAPTERS OUT SO QUICKLY I LITERALLY GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER AT LIKE MIDNIGHT AND WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING, I IMMEDIATELY CRAWLED TO MY COMPUTER TO WRITE THIS WHY WHATS WRONG W ME I JUST GOT A CHAPTER OUT YESTERDAY**

**AND a little guest left a review on the previous chapter saying to put hinata in a swimsuit so WHY THE HELL NOT**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter bc i loved developing sasuke and hinatas relationship in this!**

**hope u enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter Four

_Sunday, November 24_

Hinata made her way down the hotel hall. She was on her way for an early walk and dip at the shore before the afternoon photo shoot took place. A few feet away from Sasuke's hotel door, she bit her lip not wanting this arrogant man to intervene with her happy mood. Just as she was about to take a step past the door, Hinata heart familiar voices from the other side. Hesitantly, Hinata looked around to make sure no one was watching before she pressed an ear against the wooden frame.

"But Sasuke-kun!" A female voice whined. It was definitely Sakura.

"God dammit," Sasuke hissed in reply. "Can't you see I just want to watch a damn movie without someone pestering me every 5 minutes?"

"We can watch together!" She suggested. Hinata cringed. She was getting annoyed by just listening to the conversation. It was as if Sasuke's aura had drifted through the door and contaminated Hinata herself.

"No, because I want to watch it alone. You do understand what alone means, don't you?"

"Baby, we barely spent any time together!" She whimpered.

"Really? Because if I recall, we spent 3 hours at the photo shoot together, ate dinner together last night, ate breakfast this morning and now you're here."

"Kakashi said he wanted you to socialize more," Sakura pointed out.

"Well screw him," Sasuke spat. "He doesn't get everything he wants."

"But I wanna be with you, we are dating after all!"

"Sakura, get the fuck off me. Our 'relationship' is nothing but a lie for the press," he snapped.

"It doesn't have to be a lie," Sakura whispered.

"If I can't be alone in my own damn hotel room, I'll be the one leaving," Sasuke said. His words followed with heavy stomps. Hinata stepped back, unsure if Sasuke was about to catch her eavesdropping. She ran a few steps away the door and began walking past it as if she just came out of her own hotel room. Sasuke's door swung open.

She looked over at him. Sakura ran up behind him with a worried look on her face before she noticed Hinata.

"Hinata," he said with a fierce look in his eyes. Hinata yelped, not expecting him to acknowledge her.

"U-uh, hello," she gulped, "I'm j-just going to the beach s-so . . I'll be on my way!"

"Sasuke, we should go to the beach too," Sakura suggested.

"No," Sasuke growled before growled before snatching Hinata by the arm.

"E-eh?" Hinata widened her eyes, glancing back at Sakura as Sasuke dragged her away.

"Tell Kakashi that I am socializing, just not with you," he called behind his shoulder before the two of them turned around a corner. Sakura stood there, her jaw dropped, tears swelling up in her eyes.

The two of them walked in silence into the elevator before Sasuke let go of Hinata's arm. He pressed the 'Lobby' button and stepped back, still not speaking. Hinata looked up at Sasuke. His face was straight and solemn. Hinata turned away, unsure of the change in events. The elevator doors opened. The two walked out in silence.

"S-Sasuke," Hinata finally said. Sasuke glared at her. "Uchiha," she sighed.

"Don't get me wrong," he groaned, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'm not interested in you. I'd rather not interact with Sakura."

"Why not?"

"She just gets on my nerves," Sasuke ruffed.

"D-don't I as well?" Hinata pointed out.

"Believe it or not, there are things in this world I find more annoying than you," he smirked. "One of them is Sakura."

"I-is that so?" Hinata let out a giggle. "Well, I guess that's good."

"So are we going to the beach or not?"

"Eh?! I thought t-that was only an excuse to get away from Sakura-chan," Hinata squinted. She was very reluctant to spend time with Sasuke. The majority of the time would be spent in awkward silence.

"I may be cold and isolated from others but I am not a liar," Sasuke said, glaring at Hinata. She heard herself squeak under his stare.

Hinata was never a social person. She was lucky enough to befriend Kiba in elementary school. Hinata had been often teased by the other kids in her class and one day, Kiba just offered to be her body guard. Since then, he's been her best friend. The only times Hinata could be truly comfortable was with Kiba. She was never put under pressure around him and he knew his limits with her. She was very close to her cousin as well but when Neji criticized her, he would often cross the line.

"O-ok," Hinata agreed finally. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused with this girl.

"I didn't ask for your acceptance," he said, a grim smile playing at the corners of the lips.

* * *

Sakura sat in her hotel room, cradling her head in her arms. Sasuke had just walked away from her with a woman he had only recently met. Sakura knew he wasn't interested in Hina-chan. The fact that Sasuke had rejected and left Sakura with crude words made her want to cry. Beads of tears slid down her cheek. She wiped at them furiously. Sakura didn't understand why Sasuke felt indifferent to her feelings. Then again, Sasuke was never one to show affection so why did it pain Sakura so much?

She threw her head back, letting out a strangled cry. Sakura had loved Sasuke from the beginning. She hadn't cried in years and this feeling made her feel weak. Her tears hadn't shed since that one incident with Sasuke a few years back. Thinking back to the memory, Sakura only wept, thrashing her arms around as if begging for someone to comfort her.

_"Sasuke," she whispered, tightening her grip on Sasuke's shirt._

_"Stop clinging to me. That was the past," he growled, "and the past is nothing to me."_

_"Why do we have to leave it like this?" Sakura bit her lip, reluctant to let out her tears._

_"I don't care for anyone and anything so it doesn't affect me. Now let go," Sasuke ordered._

_"No, No! I won't!" Sakura sobbed, holding onto Sasuke with clenched fists._

_"Stop crying. It makes humans look worthless and pathetic," he said before shoving her aside and closing the front door behind him._

Sakura sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. She wouldn't cry. She would stay strong. Strong for herself and strong for Sasuke. No matter what it took, Sakura was determined to make Sasuke fall for her. Once again.

* * *

"S-so when did you start acting?" Hinata asked, sitting down beside Sasuke on her towel. She had excused herself to go change into her bikini. She wouldn't let Sasuke get in her way of her plan to take a short swim near the shore.

"3 years ago," Sasuke shrugged, glancing at Hinata's attire before turning away. "Sakura and I were in a group project together in highschool for the drama club. We became friends and I guess she suggested the idea one day that we audition for actual television shows and movies."

"Ah, I see," Hinata paused, "I guess it worked out for you cause here you are. The biggest star today."

"It was a nice dream for a while but now it just feels like a nightmare," Sasuke said, staring into the horizon of the ocean.

"W-why's that?"

"When you're famous, all there is to it is lies and trying to please the fans," his tone was more fierce as if there were more passion put into his words.

"And you can't be yourself?" Hinata added.

"Right," he sighed.

"Yeah, I-I know how you feel. I'm always trying to please my cousin but all he does is treat me like I'm a little kid," Hinata felt a strange lump in her throat.

"Give me an example," Sasuke ordered.

Hinata took a deep breath and told Sasuke what Neji had said to her the day she arrived at Pure Paradise. Sasuke listened as she talked and Hinata felt as if she were talking to herself. She let out all her feelings, thoughts and was soon out of breath when the last word was released from her mouth. She held back her tears, lip trembling. Hinata never liked crying and she certainly didn't want to cry around Sasuke. He wasn't the type of person that seemed comforting. Sasuke inhaled slowly, leaning back.

"I find it annoying when girls cry but," he paused and looked over at Hinata, "I guess it's ok to cry in your case."

Then she let her tears fall.

* * *

**A/N : This was a short chapter and idk why im releasing them so quickly but i just want to get to the loVE ALREADY LIKE CMON **

**IGNORE ALL GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING MISTAKES **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : o god u guys i hate taking things slow so things might seem a bit rushed :( **

**I HAVE NO LIFE AND SASUHINA HAS BEEN KILLING ME EVERYWHERE I GO**

**omg i was drawing gaara in sunday at church and all these ppl were like 'whoa lol is that gary' or 'omg its sandman' LIKE GET YOUR FACTS STRAIGHT **

**anyway next chapter! hope u enjoy ~**

**EDIT : one of the reviewers on this chapter, robotchick, asked a really good question, "Now, if they refilm these scenes, are they supposed to not show her face that much I'm assuming? Unless they're twins?" im sorry for not making it clear if anyone else is confused! it was mentioned in the story that Hana -the person Hinata is replacing- had only appeared in those particular scenes. it will be unknown to the movie audience that hana was the original actress. i suppose i had worded the story in an odd way so its a fault on my behalf :) **

* * *

Chapter Five

_Sunday, November 24_

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata sniffed. It was getting hard to breathe through her nose. Hinata stood up, wiping viciously at her eyes. Sasuke sat still, not breathing out a single syllable.

"That's enough," his voice boomed with cold anger and annoyance. Hinata trembled and turned away, trying to hide the tears she had started to spill again. Sasuke sighed, his voice gradually becoming more gentle and soothing, "That's enough, Hinata."

"I k-know," Hinata coughed, "I'm done."

Sasuke scoffed before standing up beside her. "Well that's good. I was starting to think I needed to learn some comforting skills."

Hinata let out a stifled laugh, "Maybe you should."

"Hey, if acting doesn't cut out for me, maybe I'll start a therapy business for sob stories," he joked.

"Does it really sound ideal to have girls crying at your feet every day of your life?" Hinata pointed out, trying her best to hold back a smile.

"On second thought, maybe I'll work as a janitor."

"Sounds like a plan. I'd love to see you cleaning after people for a living," Hinata nodded before taking a step into the warm tides.

"By the way . . If it bothers you so much, just call your cousin later and tell him what you told me," he bluntly said.

"H-huh?" Hinata whipped around to face Sasuke at his sudden outburst.

"Not repeating."

Hinata sighed.

"I'm heading back to my hotel room," Sasuke stated in a nonchalant tone.

"O-oh, okay. S-see you at the plaza," she waved, body turned away.

"Let's eat dinner together and go watch or movie or something after the photo shoot," Sasuke mumbled.

"W-wait . . What?" Hinata's lavender eyes widened, her indigo hair flipped around in the breeze.

"Sakura's bound to pester me into another dinner date. Plus, I think hanging out with you for 15 minutes was more exciting than anything this weekend and you were crying the _entire_ time," he smirked.

Hinata's mouth opened to respond but nothing came out except a squeak. Instead, she smiled and nodded.

"And maybe you should tighten the straps of your bikini top before you lose it in the water!" He called from behind his shoulder as he walked away with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Confused, Hinata glanced down at her body to find her bikini straps hanging loosely, exposing a large amount of her skin. She shrieked, wrapping both her arms around her chest. Hinata looked back at Sasuke who was already out of earshot distance. Instead of cursing at him, Hinata only let out a laugh that echoed in the air as she fell back into the water.

The falling droplets from her large splash rose into the sky and rained over her body.

_Maybe, just maybe,_ she thought, _he isn't as bad of a person after all._

* * *

As Hinata roamed the plaza sidewalks of Pure Paradise, she glanced at the windows of stores, gushing over certain outfits every once in a while. Hinata had an hour till she had to meet up with the cast and crew for the second day of the photo shoot and had wanted to waste time by window shopping. Hinata stood in front of a mannequin for a few minutes, trying her best to turn away from the outfit that had caught her eye. Most people would assume that Hinata was debating on whether or not she should walk into the store, however, Hinata was actually distracted by multiple thoughts in her mind.

_Sasuke and I have a date tonight._ She smiled. _Wait, does it even count as a date? _

_No, you dobe!_ Hinata made a face. _He's not interested in you and you're not interested in him! It's just two friends merely hanging out._

_Since when were Sasuke and I friends? Just last night, he had expressed that he clearly despised me!_ She sighed, driving a palm over her face.

Hinata had assumed that one of the workers from the stores came running out the door to shoo her away. Instead, the worker tugged her at the arm, a smile spreading across her face.

"Are you interested in this?" The worker asked. Her name tag read 'Kin.'

"A-ah, yes," Hinata sheepishly admitted, "But I don't think I can afford it with the money I have at the moment."

"Leave it to me," Kin smiled.

"N-no way! I could never accept t-that," Hinata blushed, shaking her head.

"You'll probably change your mind by the time you see it on you," Kin winked, yanking Hinata by the arm and dragging her into the classy, and modern store.

The last thing Hinata remembered was having the outfit she admired thrown at her and shoved into a changing room. She stood before Kin, turning in circles for her to see every angle of the clothing. Hinata wore black, high-waisted shorts with a cotton, white crop top. Her top had big, black letters written across her chest that read, 'Dream On.' Hinata's outfit was paired with a light blue jean jacket, transparent black stockings and black wedged high tops.

"Put this on!" Kin exclaimed, tossing her a long, golden necklace with the charm of a dream catcher. Hinata peeked at the tag before slipping it over her neck.

"H-how do I look?" Hinata asked, biting her lower lip.

"Like a Goddess from Hipster Heaven," Kin laughed, gesturing her to look in the mirror. Hesitantly, Hinata's wedges clacked against the marble floor. She stared at her feet before she came to a stop and peered up at her reflection.

"Are you going on a date tonight?" Kin asked, leaning back in the sofa.

"A-ano . . I don't really know if it counts as a d-date," Hinata squirmed.

"Do you like the person?" she narrowed her eyes.

"No," Hinata replied firmly. "Well, I mean . . Y-yes. As a person. N-not in that way. Y'know."

"Does he like you?" Kin raised an eyebrow, holding a hand to her chin.

"N-not really," She meekly whispered.

"Uhm, alright. Are you two friends?" Kin asked, squinting.

"Uh, no," Hinata laughed to herself, feeling pathetic.

"Acquaintances?"

"Since this morning I suppose."

"Alright, what the hell is going on," Kin groaned, exasperated with Hinata's blatant answers. "Who is this little douche, eh? He's probably some guy you met off the street."

"He's um . . U. ." Hinata's voice trailed off slightly.

"What? Say it louder. Stop mumbling," Kin ordered, crossing her arms.

"Uchi. . "

"Hina, I don't have all day."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked.

"B-buh- Uchiha Sasuke? As in THE Sasuke?" Kin gasped, jumping onto her feet and grabbing Hinata by the shoulders.

"Y-yes. As in THE celebrity," Hinata raised a finger to her lips when she noticed other costumers staring. Kin dropped her head in defeat.

"You are so lucky that I'm not one of his fangirls, or else I'd probably kill you right now," she snickered.

"A-actually, his manager hired me as the photographer for his new movie. W-we're having a photo shoot in about 30 minutes," Hinata stated.

Hinata blushed as Kin tugged at her loose and short shirt.

"Wait until he sees you in this. He's probably gonna want to fuck you," Kin laughed.

"K-Kin!" Hinata gasped, pulling away from her grasp.

"I'm joking," Kin rolled her eyes. "But you look great. Sasuke's not gonna want to drop his eyes from you the entire time."

"I-I told you! It's not like that. I m-mean, he told me I was annoying," she bit her lip.

"Look, I gotta get back to work before my boss yells at me but you're gonna shut the hell up and stop bring yourself down. You're gonna wear that on your . . ," she smirked, "DATE. And you're gonna let me borrow that top after you throw it off during your sex time with Sasuke."

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes widened, her face turning red. "S-stop!"

"Make sure it's the first thing you take off. I don't think even Clorox can rid the smell of love."

"Kin!" Hinata frowned, imagining odd scenes she didn't dare speak about.

"Run along you little naughty whore," Kin teased. "I got your payment covered and if your conscience feels too guilty, swing by another day and pay me back."

"T-thank you," Hinata giggled, embracing Kin.

"Don't wear that to the photo shoot by the way. Save it for the date and not for any other guys to look at!" Kin called out as Hinata ducked out of the building with her gathered belongings.

* * *

_Click!_

Hinata shot a thumbs up in the air to signal the end of the shoot as her eye removed itself from the camera. Hinata skimmed through each of her photos, slightly more proud of her work at this photo shoot rather than the one yesterday. Her favorite scene that she had captured was of Sasuke and Sakura dancing.

They held each other close, both looking into each others eyes underneath the moonlight and rays of white Christmas lanterns. Although Christmas was the following month, Hinata had felt that they needed to add this detail in considering the fact that the movie would be released in December. Sakura's white gown was long and reflected every light in the area, emphasizing the lighting on her features. The tail of her dress moved in a synchronized rhythm to her footsteps. Sasuke wore a light elbow-length buttoned shirt under a red vest with the letter 'S' embroidered onto his pocket. Hinata squinted. If Sakura's hair had been dyed a darker color, the picture would have had a nice, angelic look to it.

Hinata giggled to herself and turned off the camera, taking out the disc and handing it over to one of the crew members for safe keeping. Hinata folded her camera tripod and began to pack her equipment in a larger leather bag.

"Do you want to have a dinner date together again?" Sakura asked, following behind Sasuke's footsteps.

"No."

"Sasuke-kuuun," she whined.

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura frowned, grabbing a hold of Sasuke's arm and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Because I have another date tonight," he glumly exhaled. Hinata felt her stomach explode. Sasuke had just called their 'not-so-boyfriend-or-girlfriend-or-friend-hang-out' a date. Hinata shrunk back into her inconspicuous position with a shrug. It was probably only to get Sakura off his back. Hinata shouldn't have thought so much into it. Though, she felt a little giddy inside and did every thing in her will to hold back the urge to rub in Sakura's face that SASUKE was the one who asked HER out.

"With who?" She snapped.

"None of your damn business," Sasuke simply said, releasing himself from her grip and making his way over to the mobile trailer. Sakura sighed, glancing at Hinata and only to catch her staring.

"What are you looking at!?" She shrieked, clearly pissed.

"N-nothing," Hinata looked away.

"Whoever this Sasuke's date is, I'm gonna find her and rip her guts out," Hinata heard Sakura hiss under her breath. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of her own guts being torn of her body.

* * *

"I understand. I'll try my best," Kakashi nodded before ending his phone call and sitting back down next to Kurenai. He had a look of disappointment on his face.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning on elbows.

"They're currently running through the movie and caught some mistakes near the middle. Hana was in all those scenes. They shot it in the beginning of Summer, didn't they? Well, they called me to ask permission to re-film those particular scenes however, Hana is on her band tour. We can't call her in when she's across the world right now," Kakashi was exasperated by the change of events.

"Simple, just replace her," Kurenai shrugged.

"But Hana's character was designed specifically for her. A girl with angelic features, almost ghostly, with a gentle voice," Kakashi counted off a list with his fingers, clearly showing off his memorization.

"Doesn't all those things apply to her?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow as she pointed to the indigo-haired photographer who had just stepped out of a porta potty. Kakashi paused for a moment, an smug smirk appearing on his face beneath his black scarf.

"Look's like luck is on our side today," he said, standing back up, hands in pockets. "It's fate."

"Sure thing," Kurenai laughed as Kakashi excused himself. He had a certain female he needed to speak to.

Hinata unlocked the door behind her, glancing down every few seconds at her new outfit. She stuffed her clothes inside her black bag and heaved it over her shoulders. Hinata was on her way back to the hotel to drop her things off but was soon greeted by Kakashi.

"A-ah, hello Kakashi-san."

"Hinata, I have a favor to ask of you," he smiled. His figure was slouched, almost making Hinata feel relaxed herself. Almost. Swallowing in curiosity, Hinata gestured for him to continue speaking. "So it turns out that the director needs to re-film a couple of scenes that had been shot several months ago. One of the major characters in those scenes is on a tour right now so it's unlikely she'll be able to meet with us. Her name's Hana. I'm sure you're aware of her. She's very popular among youth these days. It's quite difficult to find a replacement because the character was specifically created for her."

Hinata nodded, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"I talked over the qualities of the character with Kurenai and she pointed out that you portray all those exact qualities. Well, except for the personality part but it's called acting for a reason, is it not?"

"W-what are you saying?" Hinata squinted, biting nervously on her lower lip.

"I'm offering you this role, Hinata," he sighed.

"I-I don't know . . "

"To our luck, those scenes were filmed here in Pure Paradise. You'll only need to stay here a few days longer. The hotel fee is all on us, of course."

"Ok," Hinata heard herself say before she could shut her mouth.

"Great. Thanks. I'll give you all the information and the script tomorrow," Kakashi said, walking away to speak to Sasuke about the unfortunate event.

_What do I keep getting myself into? I'm already homesick._ Hinata thought. _I have to call Kiba soon._

* * *

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the door frame as she pulled at the door knob to her hotel room. He wore a simple white tee, denim jeans and a black blazer.

"Y-yeah," Hinata blushed, thoughts from earlier flashing back in her mind.

"Let's go," he said, looking at Hinata from head to toe. "You look . ."

"Uh," Hinata wrapped an arm around herself, her self-esteem lowering slightly.

" . . You look good," he finished before closing the door behind her and leading the way to the elevator.

"T-thank you," Hinata felt shivers crawl down her spine. Kin's words ran through her mind, causing Hinata to turn bright red. She heard Sasuke swearing to himself in the elevator in a quiet, low breath. She fought the urge to ignore him.

"A-are you ok?"

"Nope," he admitted. "Kakashi told me we have to film these stupid scenes again because there was some error in the filming and I just want to go home and take a nice long nap without anyone to bother me."

"O-oh, yes. Did he t-tell you that I'm replacing one of the actresses?" She asked. Sasuke's eyes turned to her sharply causing her to choke on her own words.

"Who?"

"Uhm, he said the actress's name was something along the lines of H-Hana."

"Hinata," he sighed, "you do know that the character Hana plays, had to kiss me in one of the scenes, right?"

Luck was definitely not in their favor.

* * *

**A/N : SHUT UP NARRATION. YES IT IS. YES IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSS.**

**this was a spur of the moment twist. i was like, o yah hinata only stays at pure paradise for 3 or 4 days and they wont be able to develop feelings in that period of time so i needed to do something bout it man.**

**new chapter coming soon :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : guys guys i never told you but i started watching naruto only like 3 weeks ago. ****im on episode 80 something so im probably not gonna use any characters that im not aware of (ive done alot of research tho so :) )  
**

**i tried watching it before but it confused the eff out of me then i tried watching the first episode again and was like wait this didnt happen the first time i watched it**

**tHEN 2 WEEKS AGO I REALIZED THaT I ACTUALLY WATCHED AN EPISODE OF SHIPPUDEN THE FIRst TIME WHICH WAS Y I WAS CONFUSED**

**AND I ACTUALLY LIKED SAKURA IN THE BEGINNING AHA KILL ME  
**

**even though ino is as obsessed with sasuke as sakura is, ino wasnt the bitchy one in the first place ok like ino liked sasuke first so bACK THE FUDGING NIPPLES UP SAKURA**

**fun fact : pure paradise is named after my hand sanitizer i was using when i was trying to think of a city and beach name lol**

**why do i blabber in all my authors notes r u guys annoyed w it**

**ty for all your wonderful reviews**

_**oh, and a few of you commented asking for sasuke's thoughts or pov but the story revolves mostly around hinata. i will show his thoughts if hes alone but not if hes around other people. for ex: i showed sakuras thoughts only bc that one scene revolved around her alone**_

**new chapter hope u enjoy :) THE CHAPTER IS MOSTLY DIALOGUE LOL  
**

**MORE SASUHINAAAAAAAAA THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS GROWING BUT OMF I CANT TAKE THINGS SLOW U GUYS ITS KILLING ME **

* * *

Chapter Six

_Sunday, November 24_

"A-are you being s-serious?" Hinata gasped, frozen in her steps. Sasuke stopped a few feet ahead of her, nonchalantly glancing back.

"It's just a onscreen kiss though, it's not like it'll mean anything," he shrugged. "I was only frustrated because I assumed some psycho chick was replacing Hana. I didn't want to go through fake bloopers and cuts during the kissing scene just so girls could have an excuse to kiss me repeatedly."

"Has that happened to you before?" Hinata twitched, feeling slightly sorry for Sasuke.

"Plenty of times," Sasuke muttered, continuing his walk down the hall. Hinata followed after him in silence.

"If I had known that there was a kiss scene, I wouldn't have accepted the role," she admitted. Hinata stood beside Sasuke as he pressed the elevator button with an arrow pointing downwards.

"Don't be nervous. Like I said, it's just a kiss," he sighed. "I'm sure your boyfriend and you have kissed plenty of times before so just imagine him when we film the scene."

"I-I don't have a b-boyfriend," Hinata corrected, rubbing her forearm anxiously.

Sasuke looked at her with a frown. "I could've sworn Sakura told me you had one."

"I s-suppose she assumed," she weakly smiled as she stepped into the open doors of the elevator. Deep inside her heart, Hinata knew Sakura purposely lied to Sasuke in order to keep him to herself. It was obvious Sakura thought something was going on between the two.

"Oh well, you know what it was like to be in love right? Just imagine how you felt with your previous boyfriends or something," he suggested. Hinata knew that Sasuke was just trying to help but she not an actress. Neji forbid her to ever date so how could she ever fall in love, let alone, act like it?

"I never had a b-boyfriend." Sasuke's fiery, cold eyes flickered over to meet hers.

"So you never kissed anyone?"

"Correct," Hinata sighed.

"Then go kiss someone first," he said casually as if he had told many girls this exact sentence. "I don't want to steal your first kiss when it doesn't mean anything."

Hinata didn't want to admit it and it was possibly her imagination, but she felt her heart drop unpleasantly.

"Y-you expect me to walk up to s-some guy on the street and just kiss him?" Hinata frowned, stepping into the lobby beside Sasuke.

"No," he rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a crush on somebody? I'm sure you didn't live your entire life without laying eyes on another man in a romantic way."

"If you count a celebrity, then sure, I've had a crush," Hinata laughed. Sasuke seemed clearly unamused with her answer. Processing her words, she quickly added to her sentence, "It's not you!"

Sasuke smirked, opening the front doors for her. "I didn't think it was. You can tell me who it is. There's a pretty great chance I know them personally."

"I d-don't know .. " Hinata placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"Last chance," Sasuke sighed, annoyed with her hesitance.

Sasuke couldn't say that he was getting used to Hinata and her personality. He originally used her for just an excuse to get away from Sakura. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to stretch a small place in his heart for her as a person.

"O-ok," Hinata said with a small pause, "Uzumaki Naruto."

"That dimwitted dobe? Tch!"

"You know him?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah I do. That freak thinks he's the king of the world and tries to start a fight with me every time I see him at a red carpet event or movie premiere," he scoffed.

"W-why?"

"Over Sakura or something," Sasuke rolled his dark eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" She squinted, flinching at the cold breeze that flew into her face as she stepped outside.

"He's had feelings for her for as long as I can remember," He glanced into the clear, dark night sky. No signs of stars were in view.

"And Sakura's interested in you .. " Hinata inferred. "So it's like a love triangle."

"Love angle," Sasuke corrected. "I don't even know why people call it a love triangle in most cases. I'm not interested in Naruto."

Hinata giggled at the thought of Sasuke gushing over Naruto. She was disappointed, no doubt about it. Sasuke could see the despair in her hazy eyes. Was she that attracted to the dobe? How could anyone be attracted to him of all people?

"So," he cleared his throat.

"A-ah .." Hinata knew that he wanted her to start a conversation but how could anyone bring up a topic around this guy without hesitating?

"Did you talk to your cousin yet?"

"N-no. Not yet. I'm planning to later .. Y'know, b-because the movie and a-all .." She stared at her feet, suddenly feeling even more nervous than she was.

"I see. Well the restaurant is a bit far from here so we're going to have to ride by cab," he said, leaning out into the street with his arm extended in the air. Hinata clasped her hands together tightly, unsure of how to react. She glanced up at the plain, black sky every few seconds in order to avoid eye contact.

Once a yellow vehicle stopped right before Sasuke, the two climbed into the back seat. Hinata picked at her baby blue nail polish, body held frigid where as Sasuke was leaning into the backseat, arms crossed casually. He told the driver the location of the restaurant and sunk back into his seat. Hinata bit her pale, lower lip and stared at the window. She wasn't particularly looking at anything but noticed Sasuke's reflection on the glass. She noticed him glancing at her every several seconds, oblivious that she was indirectly staring back. There was a certain edge in his eyes that made her grow weary. It was as if he were nervous or distraught about something in his mind. Hinata slowly began to relax until the driver kicked the vehicle into motion, throwing her back into her frozen figure.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, tossing a wad of cash at the driver who surprisingly caught it in delight. Hinata stepped out of the open cab door after Sasuke and peered up at the building before her. The name read : _Breeze_.

"I've never heard about this place," she whispered, fidgeting with her legs.

"It recently opened. Last week I think. It's supposedly rated the best in this area," he laid a hand on her back, slightly shoving her forwards. The more Hinata thought about her trembling legs, the harder it was getting to walk.

Sasuke opened the dark, opaque glass door for her. Hinata took a few steps inside only to gasp every direction she looked. The restaurant was flawless and classy and she was starting to feel out of place with her outfit. Sasuke walked ahead of her to the front desk where a waitress stood.

"Hi, welcome! Do you have reservations?" She asked with a smile without looking up at the two guests.

"Nope," Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm sorry sir but business is quite hectic this week and we're only accepting reservations," she frowned, flipping through her reservations book.

"Baka," another woman spat in her ear. "That's Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oh?" the waitress looked up. Her eyes suddenly widened, "O-oh! Mr. Uchiha!"

"Table?"

"I'm a big fan! I didn't expect y-you to be here of all places!" She squealed.

"Table," he repeated with more force.

"Y-yes! Right this way!" She shrieked, grabbing one menu before she eyed Hinata suspiciously.

"We need one more menu if you didn't notice," Sasuke pointed out once they had reached the table.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically. Her warm eyes turned cold once they turned on Sasuke's female company. "We're .. Out of menus."

"We just saw a whole stack at the front," he raised an eyebrow, sitting down at the booth. Hinata placed herself across from him and turned away. She had no idea how Sasuke's previous girlfriends felt in public. This was already making her shake at the waitress' disrespectful behavior.

"Yes but those are only for reserved guests," the woman's wide smile twitched when Sasuke got out of his booth and slid into the seat Hinata sat.

"Guess we can share for now," he sighed, his arms pressed against Hinata's shoulder.

"On second thought, maybe I can sneak you another menu," the waitress glared, walking away with her hips swaying dramatically.

"Is t-that how it always is w-when you're out w-with other w-women?" Hinata whispered.

"I don't take other women out," Sasuke said, opening the menu to view the selections. He paused, "They take _me_ out."

"I-I see."

The woman came back with another menu clutched tightly in her fist. She slapped it down in front of Hinata, a fake smile spreading over her cheeks. "Would you like to start off with drinks?"

"Water," he said.

"Raspberry smoothie, please," Hinata smiled politely. The woman only rolled her eyes at Hinata. She walked away with intimidation almost as if she were telling Hinata she would be watching her every motive.

"What a pain," he hissed, snapping the menu shut and sitting back across from Hinata. "I thought no one would recognize me here."

"Y-you're one of the biggest stars alive. Who w-wouldn't recognize you?"

"I don't know. It's just annoying how I can't go out in public without being treated like I'm a God or something. I don't do disguises either. Too much trouble," Sasuke complained with a frown.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress cheered, placing down a glass gently in front of Sasuke. She slightly brushed his hand and pouted her lips. Hinata assumed she was trying to act sexy or attractive in front of Sasuke but it just so happened that her attempt made her look like a distorted duck. Hinata snickered to herself quietly. The waitress leaned over to give Hinata a large glass of raspberry smoothie before spilling it onto her lap. "Oh gee. I'm so sorry. My mistake," the woman gasped in sarcasm.

Hinata grabbed a napkin and quickly dabbed at her clothes.

"It's o-"

"What's your fucking problem?" Sasuke growled. He stood up abruptly, startling the waitress.

"I-It was only an a-accident," Hinata said, grabbing at his arm to pull him back down. The last thing she wanted was to attract attention.

"T-that's right!" The woman squeaked, taking a step back from Sasuke.

"Bull shit," he snapped, before snatching Hinata by her arm and leading her out to the front. "I'll be sure to shout out this restaurant and their oh-so-lovely waitress .. Ami."

"H-how do you know my name?!" She asked, unsure if she should be panicking or smiling at the thought that Sasuke had just said her name.

"Name tag, stupid," Sasuke smirked, before the restaurant doors were slammed behind them.

"T-that was a b-bit .." Hinata flinched, rubbing at her bright purple smoothie stains.

He sighed. "I hate fan girls."

"T-they're just r-really devoted to-"

"Save it. I don't even want to think about them. It gives me a headache."

"Ok. W-well that's alright. Clothes do wash after all."

"Sorry." His voice sounded more gentle. Hinata looked up from the napkin in her hand. Sasuke took the white cloth from her and knelt down to help wipe at the stains on her shirt. "This happens every time and I'm getting sick of it. Girls are crazy."

"S-Sasuke," Hinata started, not sure of what to say after. For once in the days the two have spoken, Sasuke didn't correct how she had addressed him. "You don't have to .."

"I'll make up to you another day, alright?" Sasuke sucked in a breath as he stood up and stared into Hinata's lavender orbs.

"Alright," Hinata smiled, looking back up at the sky.

This time, there was a single star in her view shining dimly.

* * *

**A/N : GOD I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE U LIKED READING IT TOO! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : I HAVENT UPDATED IN AN ENTIRE WEEK AND A DAY**

**A WEEK AND A DAY! ! !**

**ive been busy**

**wAIT A DANG FLABBIT MINUTE**

**THAT SHOWS I HAVE A LIFE OMG AAAAH**

**IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF**

**OMG GUYS THIS IS ALSO THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN**

**hope u enjoy  
**

**IGNORE MISTAKES**

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Monday, November 25_

Hinata wrapped her body in a white towel after stepping out of the bathtub. She slid a palm over the fogged up glass of her mirror. Hinata picked up her brush and slid it through her silky, damp hair before rubbing it into a hand towel. Hinata walked out of the dense bathroom and into her bedroom where her phone laid on her bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and picked up her cellphone hesitantly. Somehow, the behavior Sasuke had towards her the day before was still lingering in her thoughts. It had been distracting the entire night in which caused Hinata to completely forget about calling her cousin and Kiba about the unexpected turn out of events. As Hinata hovered her finger over the call button once she had reached Neji's contact, she felt her body freeze into place. Should she act like everything was normal and nothing had ever happened between them? Should she confront him? Should she apologize back?

The girl slumped back into her gloomy position. Today was a day off for everyone. Kakashi had to work out the details with the director before filming which was scheduled for tomorrow. Hinata tucked a strand of her glimmering locks behind her ear and bit on her lower lip as hard as she could tell her mind to. Then, she slapped her phone down onto the cushions and fell back in annoyance. If anyone was lacking guts, it was her. Instead, Hinata picked the phone back up and decided to call Kiba.

"Hinata-chan! My hime," Hinata could hear Kiba's shrill voice exclaim over the line.

"H-hello, Kiba," Hinata giggled.

"I can't wait to see you tonight! I've been bored all weekend," he complained with a raspy chuckle.

"A-actually .. I have to stay at Pure Paradise for a f-few more days."

"What!? Why? That Uchiha guy you're working with didn't kidnap you, did he? I swear, I knew he was evil the moment I laid my eyes on his magazine covers."

"No! Not at all," Hinata giggled. "H-his manager told me that they need to re-film a couple of scenes and s-since one of the actresses is currently unavailable, he offered me the opportunity."

"I see. Well that's great, Hinata! You're gonna be a star and I'll be proud to say that I'm best friends with a famous actress!" Kiba laughed.

"Yes, w-well, would you pass the message on to my onii-chan?"

"Sure thing."

"O-ok, thanks Kiba. I'll call you again later," she felt her lips smile as she ended the call.

Hinata plugged her phone back into it's charger cable and kicked her legs off the bed. She sat herself down at the hotel room desk and turned on her laptop. It was a priority for Hinata to be caught up with the latest news and gossip. She mostly liked to read about the articles with Naruto in them but it was interesting to read about other celebrities' lives too. Hinata suddenly felt a pain of guilt in her chest, remembering how Sasuke had mentioned that he couldn't be himself around the press. The more she thought about it, the more she came to a realization that the world wasn't only pressuring celebrities, they were intruding on their privacy. Hinata sighed, coming to an understanding.

She scrolled through her daily newsfeed until she came across one blurry photo that she couldn't take her eyes off. It was of a raven-haired man, holding onto another woman. The couple's features were slightly hard to make out until she clicked on the comment section. This couple wasn't actually a couple. This 'couple' was Sasuke and Hinata.

_candyxox0: omg! i feel so bad 4 sakura like who tf does this girl think she is trying to take sasuke away! that is SO uncalled 4!_

_livingnloving: I know right! But the blame is partially on Sasuke. He's not a good boyfriend if he's caught CHEATING! _

_LexiLovesU: Idk, everyone. I kinda think this mystery girl looks better with Sasuke than Sakura does. Don't get me wrong! i love Sakura but i just don't see the potential of SasuSaku! _

_candyxox0: i guess so :( but still i bet sakura is crying her 3 out over this! get a grip sasuke and just choose already! LOL_

_eggrollsrkool: shes prettier than sakura no doubt :P_

_watsupwiththeseusernames: NEW SHIP HAS SAILED!_

Hinata held a hand up to her fast paced heart. No doubt, Sakura would be the last one to see Hinata alive. She scrolled down further into the comments until she felt her heart stop beating. There was an immediate, abrupt knock at the door. Hinata shifted her body towards the sound, standing up slowly. She peeked through the small magnifying hole in the doorway, expecting to see Sakura clutching an axe. Instead, she found Kakashi in a slumped figure with a book held under his arm.

"A-ah! Um, just w-wait a moment!" She called out, flinging her towel into the covers of her bed and yanking on a large T-shirt and black skinny jeans paired with a violet and white striped blazer.

Cautiously, Hinata cracked open an inch of the door.

"Good morning," Hinata smiled, glancing at each end of the hallway before pulling the door open wider. "Come on in."

Kakashi smiled in return before taking a step inside.

"I suppose y-you want to talk about my role?" She squinted, closing the door behind him.

"No, not really," he said in a nonchalant tone.

"O-oh," Hinata leaned against the door frame, fidgeting with her toes.

"I'm sure you've already seen the pictures and articles on Sasuke's 'little date?'"

She inhaled a large breath waiting for Kakashi to get to the point of his arrival. He ran a hand through his silver hair, processing his words slowly in his mind.

"As you know, Sakura and Sasuke are already dating so anything you and Sasuke might do will affect them," Kakashi stated. Hinata frowned, eliminating every possible reply she could think of.

"K-Kakashi-san, I already know t-that they aren't dating for real," Hinata whispered, picking at her chipped nail polish.

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "And how did you find out? Did one of them tell you?"

"N-no," she said. "It was pretty o-obvious. Sasuke didn't look like he had feelings for her and was always pushing her away."

"Well that's not good. Sakura was the one who suggested the idea to me. She said it would help the business and promote their movie."

"I-I mean, most of the fans think they're dating," Hinata said.

"No, we need everyone in the world to think they're dating. Not 'most of the fans," Kakashi sighed, resting a hand on his chin.

"W-what are you proposing?"

"Say, Hinata, how nice was Sasuke to you when you asked him out on a date?" He narrowed his eyes. Hinata rested a hand on her shoulder, gulping nervously.

"W-well .. S-Sasuke was the one t-that asked me out, actually," she corrected. Kakashi stood up a straighter, his eyes brightening.

"Is that so? That had never happened before, or so, I've heard it never happened."

"P-please get on to your point, Kakashi-san!" Hinata was tired of his unnecessary comments and stalling. She was afraid her heart was about to explode out of her chest with the pace it was beating. She nervously zipped up her jacket and zipped it down. Up. Down. Up. Down.

"I'm gonna to tell Sasuke and Sakura to fake a breakup," he finally sighed.

"W-what?" Hinata gaped, clawing at the hem of her jacket in surprise. "W-why!?"

"So he can date you, of course."

"B-but! Sasuke-kun and I-I don't f-feel that way about eachother!"

Kakashi only rolled his eyes and let his weight sink to his feet as he pushed himself off the wall. "Of course you don't. But I'm pretty sure Sasuke feels more for you than Sakura. It'll only cause more publicity and that's what celebrities need," he explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Noticing Hinata's snow color, he pressed further into details. "Besides, you even said that it didn't look like Sasuke was in love with Sakura and fans might believe you're the reason why. Surely the fans will go wild, find out all three of you are starring in Life's a Beach and basically stalk every event the movie has."

"I-I don't know h-how I feel about this," Hinata shook, a shiver taking it's precious time to slide down her lower spine. She supported herself against the door in disbelief. It had only been a few days since she had left Konohamaru and here she was. The lowest point of the hill with her cousin, minor star of a huge upcoming movie, and stuck in a fake love angle. What else could possibly happen?

"It's not about how you feel. It's about what you're willing to do. When you accepted that movie role, you accepted the status of a celebrity. And once you're a celebrity," Kakashi paused, "You do everything you need to please the fans."

"I know," she whispered, thoughts of Sasuke flashing through her mind.

"Good. Now, I'm on my way to the beach for a relaxing one day vacation. Please notify Sasuke and Sakura about this for me."

"B-but," Hinata looked up. She was completely uncomfortable about explaining to Sasuke about how the two were apparently dating but explaining to the woman out to kill her was another.

"Hinata," he said again, reminding her to shut her mouth and keep her opinions to herself.

"R-right," she let out a deep breath as she stepped aside from the door and shut it behind Kakashi.

_Sorry, Neji._ She thought. _But once I tell Sakura, I don't think I'm coming home._

* * *

Hinata slid her fingers through her slightly damp hair and shut the lid of her laptop. She flicked the switch of her blow dryer to ON and starting running it through her drying locks. Hinata was planning to see Kin again today and report to her everything that happened, as well as pay her gratitude.

The woman reapplied her lip gloss before exiting the bathroom and slipping on her black, gladiator sandals. Hinata was never one to over-accessorize or powder her face with 20 extra pounds of makeup. Of course, she'd try to look decent at the least at all times but Hinata mostly cared about her comfort rather than appearance. She strutted down the hotel halls, grasping tightly on a small clutch. She hoped deep in her heart that she wouldn't somehow 'accidentally' run into Sasuke nor Sakura. Hinata wasn't in the mood to explain anything to them, still having to cope with the situation.

She stepped out of the front doors of the lobby, trying her best to remember the directions she took when shopping before.

"Oh my god," a younger girl stopped dead in her tracks as she walked by Hinata. Hinata turned around as she narrowed her eyes. Was this kid talking to her?

"A-ano," she tried to say before the child began shrieking.

"Y-you're that mystery girl Sasuke's dating, right!? Ah! I've studied the paparazzi pictures long enough! I know it's you!" The girl shouted.

"Um, S-Sasuke-kun and I aren't-" Hinata bit her lip, recalling the day's earlier events. "W-well, actually .. t-that's right."

"I knew it! My name is Moegi!" She yelled. "I think you are absolutely gorgeous and-"

"Who's dating?" a familiar voice demanded from behind Hinata.

The female set a hand over her lavender eyes. What a coincidence. This man just happened to be -

"Sasuke!" The brunette gasped, jumping up and down. "Can I have your autograph?! Oh my gooosh! I need to call Konohamaru right away!"

"No," he said. Hinata opened her eyes, surprised by Sasuke's rudeness. Moegi was no older than 12 and her own very idol was being disrespectful.

"What?" Moegi asked. Her dark eyes were shaking in rhythm with her limbs. Hinata clasped a palm over Sasuke's mouth and smiled politely to Moegi.

"Of course you can have his autograph," Hinata said. She felt Sasuke's eyes rolling at her. Hinata quickly released her palm as Sasuke took the pen and paper from Moegi before quickly scribbling down his name. He thrust it towards Hinata in disgust. Hinata looked down at Moegi - who was giggling in an uncontrollable manner. Hinata quickly wrote down her own name in a swirly, neat print before handing it to Moegi.

"Thank you!" She shrilled, running off with a face as red as tomatoes.

"I hate kids," Sasuke grumbled.

"At least be nice," Hinata frowned. She was starting to feel apologetic for Sasuke's future wife. There was a possibility his wife might want to have children.

"So answer me. Who's dating?" He repeated in a harsher tone.

"Um," Hinata pressed her lips together, unsure of how to word her response. "Us." She spat out.

"Look, Hinata," he sighed. "Just because I took you out for a fail dinner doesn't mean we're-"

"N-no!" Hinata interrupted, clearly embarrassed by the color she was turning. "K-Kakashi-san told me t-to tell you that you and S-Sakura-chan need to fake a break up."

"What?" His tired eyes soon flashed with fierce, confusing Hinata slightly. Was this man bipolar?

The indigo-haired girl explained to him everything Kakashi had told her by quote. Sasuke remained silent the entire time, running his thumb along his chin in a fast motion. Hinata snapped her mouth shut, sensing the annoyed aura Sasuke had.

"That damn guy," he hissed, "Always assuming he can make the decisions."

"H-he is your manager a-after all," Hinata pointed out in a meek way. Sasuke ran his fingers through his raven hair in frustration.

"So what? I'm supposed to be a player?" He growled.

"I-I don't know," Hinata looked down at her shoes. "Maybe you should speak to Kakashi-san about this instead. I just found out no more than an hour ago."

"Whatever," Sasuke groaned. "So where are you off to?"

"U-um, a little c-clothing store not too far from here."

"To shop?" He raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem like the shopping type."

Somehow, in whatever way Sasuke meant it, Hinata felt slightly offended.

"I'm actually visiting a friend," Hinata smiled.

"Guess I'll tag along," he smirked.

"O-oh," she nodded. "Ok." There was a slight hesitation in Hinata's response to which Sasuke noticed.

"As your 'boyfriend,' it's my duty to keep you safe," Sasuke joked, walking past her left. Hinata only stared after him, her cheeks burning heavily.

"A-ah! Other w-way!" Hinata called out, walking to the right. Sasuke fumbled with his hair even more, turning a light tint of pink.

"I-I knew that!" He cried, walking faster than her. Hinata felt the need to giggle.

Sure, this week might turn out horrible and even deadly in a case with Sakura but Hinata knew there were always silver linings.

* * *

When the familiar, modern store came into view. Hinata let out a sigh of relief. Hinata and Sasuke had only exchanged a few words on the 9 minute walk so she was entirely relieved to finally have something to talk about.

"Um, t-this is it," she said, stopping in front of the store. Kin noticed Hinata through the store window and came scurrying out. She shoved through the door and pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

"Hina-chan! How was your little-" Kin's eyes opened to see a tall, lean man in front of her. "Oh?"

"H-hi, K-kin. Sasuke w-wanted to come," Hinata said. Kin smiled deviously, rubbing her palms together.

"Oh .." She paused to think, "OHH, so I see that you came to let me borrow that shirt? You did wash it, right? There's not genital flu-"

"Kin!" Hinata yelped, slamming a hand over Kin's lips. She heard Sasuke snicker under his breath.

Kin quickly detached herself from Hinata and stepped forward to greet Sasuke.

"Hey, you. You didn't rough up my new, dear friend, did you?" Kin had a large, black bandana strapped around her forehead that she tugged at quite often. She glanced over at Hinata. "Hina-chan is quite a fragile girl so I hope you didn't hurt her."

"We didn't have sex," Sasuke declared in a blunt, monotone manner.

"What!?" She shrieked. "I was expecting some babies to pop out!"

"If that were the case, it wouldn't be until August," he pointed out.

"Hinata!" Kin shouted. "I told you to have fun! What is fun in your dictionary?"

"K-Kin," Hinata frowned. She was quite fed up with Kin at the moment. Especially in front of Sasuke.

"Fine," the raven-haired female sighed in defeat. "So, 'big guy,'" Kin narrowed her eyes, plastering her smirk. "Are you guys like dating now?"

"N-no," Hinata spat out.

"Yes," Sasuke said, simultaneously to Hinata. It seemed the idea of an onscreen relationship was growing on him.

"Er," Kin scratched her head, "Love-hate relationship?"

"Yes?" Hinata cocked her head.

"No," muttered Sasuke.

The pair turned to each other in silence as if speaking through their flickering eyes. Kin yawned, resting a hand on her hip.

"Fake dating?"

"Yes," the two blurted in harmony.

"Cool," Kin rolled her eyes. "That's all you had to say. What happened to that pink hair psychotic chick?"

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each once again.

"Fake again?"

"Yeah," Sasuke snorted in disbelief with himself.

"Oh, here's the money I owe you, Kin!" Hinata remembered, digging a wad of cash out of her clutch.

"Nah, it's on me, Hinata," Kin winked, leaning against the store window.

"A-are you sure?" Hinata tugged at her sleeve.

"Look, I gotta get back to work. You two are welcome to come in if you'd like but I assume you want some alone time?"

"W-we can go if you want," Hinata whispered, avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"I'm gonna head off. You can stay," he replied.

"N-no, we can both go. Bye Kin," Hinata smiled.

"Later, love birds." Kin opened the door and stepped inside. "Use protection!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were seated at a nearby cafe with outdoor tables. The day was bright and sunny which slight breezes. It was always Hinata's favorite type of weather and she had asked Sasuke if they could sit outside. Sasuke sat across from her, sipping lightly on his coffee while Hinata poked her cinnamon buns with a fork. The two remained silent in a tranquil state. The sound of birds chirping and laughter was music to Hinata's ears. It felt like one of those days where she could jump off a cliff and land in a pile of feathers. Though Hinata would never do such a thing, she felt like it for the first time.

She ripped a piece of her roll off and nibbled on it, closing her eyes to enjoy this moment. Sasuke watched her, quite amused. He preferred total silence. Hinata opened her glistening eyes after eating the last of her snack. Sasuke snorted under his breath and tossed a napkin to her face.

"Wipe up," he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a laugh.

Hinata quickly wiped the napkin against her mouth and held it back. She bit on her lower lip, slightly flushed that Sasuke had to see her like that. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke could see a few people snapping pictures of the couple. Some teenagers even entered the Cafe just to get a good look at Sasuke and Hinata. Flustered and anxious to leave, Sasuke paid the bill. Just as he stood up to grab Hinata by the arm, he heard a shrill voice beside her ear.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined. "What are you doing with her? You're MY boyfriend!"

Hinata hid her face, mentally slapping herself for not telling Sakura sooner. Sasuke looked over at the worried woman. There were several people gathering around the scene, ready to record the entire thing. Now, where did Hinata go wrong? Her amazing day was suddenly being bombed on.

"It's j-just two fr-" Hinata tried to start.

"Cut that crap," The emerald eyed female snapped. She held up the cover of a magazine in which had the photo of Sasuke and Hinata she had seen earlier. "What is this?"

Hinata was able to realize something. Kakashi had told Sakura about the new ordeal. Knowing her, Sakura would be sobbing, however, she was yelling instead. This was mainly for show but something in her heart told Hinata that Sakura was angry with her. And either way, Sakura was going to kill her.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice overpowered the whispers of the fans and bystanders. "We're over."

"W-what?" Sakura gasped, glaring at Hinata. She stamped her foot. "Why!? Because of her!?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh, making Hinata stand beside him.

"I don't believe it!" Sakura cried. There was something about this act that told Hinata Sakura was genuinely upset. There were still no tears.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered.

"No!" Sakura screamed. "Prove it! PROVE IT!"

No matter how annoying or overly-possessive Sakura was, she was a great actor if she could connect her feelings.

"Prove it! Prove it! Prove it!" The crowd cheered along with Sakura, unaware of the depression she was putting on.

"No," Sasuke said.

"PROVE IT!" They chanted together, varying in emotions. Anticipation, joy, disbelief, despair.

"Annoying pricks," Sasuke rubbed his ears. Silence was surely golden.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sucked up a breath.

"Dobes," he rolled his eyes before pulling Hinata into his grasp.

"Eh?" She gasped as she leaned forward. His lips connected with her in an instant, silencing everyone. Hinata looked over at Sakura, lips still pressed with Sasuke. Their mouths made no movement and remained a grim solid line. Sasuke's hand tightened around her waist as if telling her to hold it out a little longer. Hinata raised her arms to wrap around Sasuke's neck. The crowd collapsed into cheers, shutting off their cameras and cellphones to clap. Others stared at Sakura in sympathy.

There was one single tear that rolled down Sakura's cheek before she wiped it away quickly.

Despite the strong feelings Sakura had, Hinata felt different. Deep in her gut, she knew this kiss was just an act and Sasuke meant nothing by it but for some odd reason ..

It almost made her heart skip a beat.

_Almost._

* * *

**A/N : GOD DAMMIT WHY AM I RUSHING I JUST WANT TO GET TO THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT**

**YAY THEY KISSED BUT AH HEM SASUKE HAD NO FEELINGS IN IT SO BOOOOOOOO**

**I TRIED TO FINISH THIS AS FAST AS I COULD SO PLS EXCUSE ERRORS ILL FIX THEM TOMORROW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ok there was a guest review that caught my eye in the previous chapter that i would like to reply to, **

**"Kakashi has no legal right to put this kind of pressure on Hinata (he's not HER manager), so she could easily refuse to do this. Unless you're trying to make Hinata into a complete doormat, I don't believe she'd compromise her morals and feelings like this; especially not if it meant hurting someone in the process (although it's well-deserved).  
It also strikes me as odd that he'd even want to pair up an established star with the new, untested rookie. What if she flops?"**

_k im 13 and my knowledge doesnt extend very far business-wise but that also limits originality in stories so please try to bear with me._

**although kakashi doesn't have a legal right, the only one that hinata can rely on during these projects is kakashi. so as of now, kakashi is the one she has to obey. you can also re-read the scene to see that hinata tried to imply her thoughts on the subject in a polite way but it resulted with her giving in and going along with the plan. yes, hinata is hurting sakura and she knows it herself which was why she was against the idea and reluctant to tell. as mentioned, although sasuke is also an experienced actor, it was obvious to Hinata that he didn't truly have feelings for sakura. after telling kakashi that sasuke was the one who asked her to dinner, kakashi realized that sasuke actually had more affection for hinata rather than sakura and hatched a spur of the moment plan that would help contribute to the onscreen conflict and drama, therefore, attracting more attention. even though hinata is a rookie and isnt an experienced actor, its obvious that she is very polite and deeply cares for others. she wouldn't push sasuke away like he did with sakura . WHEW.**

**sorry for all my seriousness if you have any more questions like that, please ask bc i know i might not drop blatant hints. **

**i plan on writing about 15-20 chapters in total before the completion**

**theres a bit of dramaaatic dialogue in this**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Monday, November 25_

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered as he pulled away briskly. Her voice was hoarse and breaking, as if she were trying her best not to cry. There was a deep pain of guilt she felt for kissing Sasuke in front of the woman that had loved him for the longest time. Sakura and Hinata's friendship was fake and rocky but she couldn't help it. There was never a time Hinata enjoyed hurting others, even if they had a strong dislike for the other person.

Hinata held a hand to her chest. The pounding of her heart split the air, almost loud enough for Sasuke to hear. The only noise to be heard was the clicking of a phone keyboard has people sent the videos and pictures to others or posted them on social medias. Hinata steadied herself on a chair, uneasy about the attention this conflict was bringing.

This wasn't the way she wanted her first kiss to be at all.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun," Sakura's lower lip quivered as she held a hand to her face. She stood there for a moment, her shoulders shaking from the tears she tried to hold back. Several bystanders stepped forward to pat Sakura encouragingly on the back or to comfort her with sincere words.

"Let's go," Sasuke demanded, glaring at Hinata's frozen state. She quickly collected herself and followed after Sasuke, looking back at Sakura. This was for publicity and even Sakura knew it herself but how did it feel to watch the man you love kiss another woman? How painful was it? Hinata never knew. She felt the pain and agony that others felt after going through highschool drama with her friends but Hinata had never experienced it herself.

"W-why .." her voice trailed off, full of shakes and heavy panting. "Why did you do that?"

"They wanted me to prove it, so I did," he said as if it were obvious. "Sorry for taking your first kiss. At least we can film that kissing scene now."

There were things she cared more about than a kiss.

"No," Hinata paused, trying to find the right words in her mind, "Why did you kiss me when you knew ... You knew that -"

"Sakura was in love with me?" Sasuke finished as he continued to speed walk without any glances back.

"R-right."

"She's not," was his only reply.

"H-how can y-you say she's not?" Hinata frowned, clenching her fists. "Don't you see the way she looks at you?"

"She's in love with the idea of love. She just has feelings for me but it'll soon fade. Don't worry."

"Don't you care for her? Sak-"

"Hinata," Sasuke turned around and grabbed both of Hinata's wrists, staring darkly into her eyes. She felt her knees buckle for a split second before she was able to pull herself up. "Why are you fretting so much over this? Is Sakura that important to you?"

"S-Sakura-chan and I .. W-well .. I never like seeing others get hurt!" Hinata winced at Sasuke's tight grip on her arm.

"Why are you letting Kakashi boss you around then? Wasn't it you who agreed to end the fake relationship between Sakura and I just so we can have one?" He pressed, sharpening his tone.

"Sas .. Sasuke!" Hinata exclaimed, pulling at her arms. His grasp on her wouldn't budge. Sasuke's eyes flickered over hers for a moment only to realize the pain she felt. He loosened his fists around her and thought for a moment.

"If you don't like hurting people, why do you continue to allow me to be around you? Me. The man who feels no sympathy for others," he spat.

"Y-you do feel sympathy! You do! If you didn't, you wouldn't be human!"

"How do you know? What could you possibly know?" Sasuke was getting sick of Hinata's remarks.

"You let me cry in front of you," she slowly whispered. "I noticed that Sakura tried her best to hold her tears back every time you were around me. You told her not to cry, didn't you? Then why did you let me?"

"Because .." Sasuke inhaled, "The pain you felt .. The things you went through .. I .. You're broken."

"That's sympathy," Hinata said, her lavender tinted orbs looking away.

"I guess," he let go of her wrists as his hands slumped to his sides.

"I don't want to be broken anymore, Sasuke," her voice began to slowly crack. "I feel like I'm alone sometimes."

"We can be broken together," he replied, turning on his shoes to continue his walk.

"Huh?"

"There are things you don't know about me. I'm called an actor for a reason."

"I .."

"You're not alone, Hinata."

When she finally decided to look up, he was already out of sight and Hinata stood there in thought. Tears slid down her cheekbones in rows of beads before she adjusted herself and slowly took a step forward.

* * *

___Tuesday, November 26_

_"Hinata," a woman smiled at her. She reached out to touch Hinata's cheek. Her fingers were cold and thin as it caressed her. _

_"Mom?" Hinata laughed in disbelief, wrapping her arms around the figure. She was unaware that this mysterious figure was soon changing shape into a skeleton and then into a man with broad shoulders and a psychotic smile._

_"Stay with me, Hinata," he cooed, pulling at her. Hinata heard herself scream through the void of night as the man's hand wrapped around her small waist and began tugging at her clothes. She thrashed around in his arms, sobbing and screaming. It was as thought had no vocal cords. There was no sound from her open mouth. Tears ran down her face as the man progressed deeper. He threw her to the ground and began stripping his shirt. Hinata tried running but her legs weren't moving. As the man leaned over her, his long black hair fell over her face, as if wiping away her salty tears. _

_The man slowly transformed into another one. This time it was her father. _

_"Hinata," his voice boomed. "You're weak. I will not tolerate no weak child of mine."_

_"F-father," Hinata raised a shaking arm. _

_"Good bye," he said, turning away from her. Hinata sat in shock. There was a hole growing beneath her and soon, she was falling through a continuous pit of darkness. Every inch of pain she felt was like a knife. She could feel the agony. She could taste the salt of her tears. She could taste the blood from biting her own tongue. She was alone all again and there was nothing she could do._

_Hinata. All the voices cooed. She felt sharp pricks of vine wrap around her limbs, tugging at her viciously. There was no way out. Death was the only way to free herself and that's what she was waiting for as she closed her eyes._

Hinata sat up from her bed covers. She wiped her swollen eyes anxiously and glanced at the time on her clock. _3:04 AM_

She kicked her legs onto the floor and walked over to her closet door, slipping her nearly-naked self into a white, bathroom robe. Hinata began walking to the door of her balcony. She unlocked the handle and slid the door over, taking a gentle step outside. The sky was as black as the void in her dream. There was a dim moon, hidden behind layers of gray clouds that she could make out. Hinata leaned onto her balcony rail, staring at the stars for a moment before she felt a small pebble hit her calf. Hinata looked to her left to find Sasuke a few balconies down from her. He was picking at the chipped, cement on the balcony and tossing them to get her attention. She giggled to herself, thinking about the classic Shakespeare story.

_Couldn't sleep?_ He mouthed.

Hinata smiled and shook her head. Sasuke looked at the moon before turning back to her. He held up both of his hands in a shoving motion as if telling her to stay there. She nodded in return. Soon, Sasuke exited the balcony.

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at her door. Hinata shoved her toes into a pair of the hotel slippers and unlocked the hotel door. Sasuke stood there in a plain white T-shirt and dark blue sweats.

"Greetings at three in the morning," he smirked.

"A-ah, come in," Hinata said, widening the door. He took a step inside, arms crossed.

"What kept you up?"

"Nightmares," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah. Me too," Sasuke said, looking at her.

Hinata remained quiet. She had to urge to ask what his nightmares were about but she didn't want to come off as nosy. Sasuke sighed, uncrossing his arms.

"They were about my family," he said, as if he read her mind. Hinata sat down on her bed, gesturing Sasuke to take a seat. He hesitantly placed himself beside her, abouta foot away.

"Family," she repeated. "What happened? O-oh, I mean .. If you want to t-tell me."

He let out a small, quiet chuckle. "I watched them die. It was stupid."

"Why did you dream about that?"

"When I was younger," Sasuke took a deep breath, "I watched my own brother kill my parents right before my eyes."

"Sasuke," Hinata whispered, raising a hand to reach out and brush him on the shoulder.

"I don't know why it still affects me," he huffed. Sasuke trembled, leaning on his elbows in a tight position. He was confining himself and Hinata had no idea how to comfort him. She closed her eyes, recalling the time he let her cry after letting out her feelings. "The cops never caught my brother. He just .. Left. I was alone. I survived alone. I don't know if my brother's even alive right now. I grew to realize that the past is the past but one thing that still bothers me is that he never gave an explanation."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I never understood why people say sorry when they did nothing to cause it," Sasuke let out a forced laugh. His voice was hoarse, cracking every time he tried to speak. He laid his head in his heads and sighed deeply.

"I'm saying sorry because I can connect my pain with yours," Hinata smiled lightly. "I know how you feel and I'm sorry you feel that way."

"I want to turn away from the past, Hinata," he looked up into her eyes.

"We'll turn away from the past together?" She suggested.

"Together," he repeated.

* * *

Hinata's eyes flickered open to the sunlight rays that beamed through her open balcony door. Hinata sat up straighter, looking at the couch where Sasuke had slept earlier this morning. His blankets were folded neatly and the spot she last saw him was empty. Hinata's heart beat in hope as she peeked out into the balcony. No one was there. She had probably forgotten to close the doors when she stepped outside for air.

She felt her heart drop when she realized that Sasuke had probably left after she fell asleep. Hinata stared at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. Her eyes were swollen and sore from crying in her sleep. Her lip was dry and bleeding from biting on it to keep from screaming. She bent down and began to wash away her sorrows with the sink water. Hinata wiped her face with a hand towel and began fixing herself up for a brand new day.

Hinata slid the brush through her silky hair once more before setting it down on the counter. She flicked the bathroom lights off and walked out into the bedroom to gather her necessary items. She dropped her cellphone into her small handbag and slipped on the black gladiator sandals she had worn the day before. It wasn't till a few hours that she had to meet with Kakashi and discuss about management and the movie role. She had time to spare with a nice, tranquil walk around town.

Her mind recalled the events that happened earlier in the morning when she and Sasuke had spoken.

As she walked down the hall she heard a familiar voice screaming from her left. She couldn't make out who it was but it was a lukewarm kind of familiar. She loved hearing this voice but she didn't know where she heard it. Hinata peeked from around the corner, remembering the Sasuke's hotel room was in this direction. She spotted a blonde man banging against the door like he was having a spasm attack. It only took her a moment to realize it was the celebrity she had admired for as long as she could remember.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

"Hey! Sasuke! Open up you idiot!" He shouted, banging his fists repeatedly on the door. "I know you're in there!"

The door swung open almost causing Naruto catch himself off balance and fall over.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, clearly unamused.

"Aw! Don't treat me like that. I flew all this way to see you," Naruto pouted, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke blinked slowly, "You're disturbing me. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with my oh-so-amazing best friend," Naruto clicked his tongue.

"I'm busy."

"No you're not. C'mooon! Let's go eat ramen! Sakura's gonna be there!"

"No."

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Naruto."

"Ramen."

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, shutting the door and walking ahead of Naruto. Hinata was frozen in her place. She was still starstruck by the presence of Naruto that she didn't have time to duck for cover before Sasuke slammed into her. Sasuke stumbled a few feet back, reaching out to grab a hold of whoever was about to fall.

"A-ah!" Hinata felt herself slam to the ground in horror. Sasuke had just caught her eavesdropping. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Hinata?" He questioned. He had expected it to be a fan or possibly a stalker.

"Eh? Who's this?" Naruto came up from behind Sasuke's shoulder.

"The girl replacing Hana," Sasuke said.

"I-I'm Hyuga Hinata," she heard herself say with a smile as she got to her feet.

"Oh, nice to meet you!" He smiled brightly, stretching from ear to ear. He held out a hand in which she gracefully took. "You look a lot like Hana, you know."

"I-I don't know w-who she is but I think that w-why they gave me the role," Hinata held a hand to her chest.

"Do you want to join us for ramen?" Naruto let out a loud, happy laugh that made Hinata's heart flutter.

"I don't want to intrude .."

"You're not, don't worry!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. She had a small smile on her face with a tint of rose on her cheeks. Hinata distanced her eyes from Naruto, slightly flustered.

"Tch," Sasuke said, turning away with a frown.

* * *

**A/N: yay yay yayy ayayayaya i gotta speed up signs of affection yknow so yah u go sasuke**

**IGNORE MISTAKES**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : CAUSE ALLLLL OF MEEEE LOVEEES SASUHINA**

**god kk i just scrolled through my instagram newsfeed and saw all this sasusaku fanart whICH JUST BOILED MY BLOOD AND MADE ME WANT TO GET ONTO SaSUHAINFS IN THEsororTORY UFHJFI im writing on my phone**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Tuesday, November 26_

There were not any words that could describe Hinata's mood. She was practically in heaven with Naruto's fingers laced tightly around hers as he led her to the cab that was taking them to the ramen shop.

Sasuke walked behind the pair, hands in pockets with his shoulders slumped over. For some reason that was unknown to him, he was getting a little .. frustrated. But why? He ran a hand through his bangs, trying to make sense of his own emotions.

When Naruto managed to pull over a taxi cab, he let go of Hinata to open the door. She generously thanked him and began to climb into the backseat. As if on involuntary reflexes, Sasuke shoved past Naruto quickly and slid in the seat beside Hinata. She let out a quiet yelp from the force Sasuke had used and slammed into her shoulder. Oblivious to the situation, Naruto placed himself on the opposite window seat from Hinata and began giving the taxi driver directions.

"So, Hina-chan," Naruto grinned, leaning forward in his seat to catch a glimpse of her.

"Y-yes, Naruto-kun?" Hinata replied, rubbing her sweaty palms on her shirt.

"I didn't want to mention it out of nowhere since it would have been rude but since we've known each other for a while now-"

"For 10 minutes," Sasuke butted in. Naruto rolled his eyes, ignoring the nosy male.

"You are the girl that has been caught on multiple dates with this idiot here, right?"

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes widened. She had totally forgotten about the fake relationship. Hinata's pleading face turned to Sasuke, hoping he would tell Naruto the truth. With this in the way, there was no chance Naruto would consider making a move on her.

"No, it's just like Sakura," was all Sasuke said. Hinata sighed of relief.

"Yeah, I already knew anyway, Sasuke's the worst actor in history," Naruto's flashed a cheeky grin.

"Shut up," Sasuke growled, hitting Naruto upright in the head.

"Ouch," The blonde frowned, rubbing his newly bruised skull.

The rest of the car ride went on with Naruto and Sasuke bickering while Hinata stared at her window reflection. It was her dream to meet Naruto but why was it less exciting than she had expected? When the car pulled to a stop, Naruto handed the driver a wrinkled wad of cash and threw himself out the humid vehicle. Sakura stood at the front of the store, waving weakly. Naruto lunged a full on hug attack on Sakura. She smiled slightly, returning the hug with a pat on the back. Hinata felt Sakura's aura darken when she laid eyes on her.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, clinging to her tightly. Hinata flinched, recalling the time Sasuke had told her about Naruto's affection for Sakura.

"Long time no see, Naruto," Sakura laughed, pulling away from Naruto. Her emerald orbs flickered over to Sasuke, quickly brightening up her facial expression. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, shoving Naruto and aside and running up to Sasuke.

"Hmph," Sasuke scoffed, dodging Sakura's embrace. Naruto followed after Sasuke into the restaurant, assuring the two girls that he'd get them the best booth in the house. Sakura's crude smile was replaced with a frown once the two were alone on the sidewalk.

"Well, Hinata," she scoffed, "that was quite some act yesterday, huh?"

"I-I guess .." Hinata held her breath, feeling her body slowly inch away.

"Don't 'I guess' me. I know it was your idea anyway," Sakura sighed, resting an arm on her waist.

"Look, Sakura-chan .. I d-don't even h-have any interest in Sasuke-kun," she tried to say. Hinata's bangs fell over her trembling eyes.

"Anyone with common sense would have interest in him. Just admit it, Hinata. No sense in hiding it anymore. I already know," growled Sakura. Her words felt cold and icy against Hinata's ear.

"I p-prefer someone else." Hinata's words made herself flinch. Her heart beats sped up quickly. She hated lying but was this exactly a lie? She didn't have feelings for Sasuke. Hadn't she been wishing for Naruto all along?

"Oh?" Sakura's sweet smile stretched along her lips. "Good. Because he's mine."

"No human being is a possession," Hinata whispered. She quickly clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What?"

Hinata hesitated. "Sasuke-kun doesn't belong to you."

"Hinata!" Sakura shrieked, raising her arm. Hinata shut her lavender eyes, expecting a full-blown pain to fly across her cheek. Nothing came.

* * *

"Sasuke! When do you think they're gonna come in?! I'm starving!" Naruto whined, banging his forehead against the table.

"Then eat. You never wait anyway."

"But I want Sakura-chan to see the manners I've learned!"

"She's not going to be impressed."

"She never is!" Naruto let out a loud sigh, falling in defeat.

"I'll go check on them."

"Say, Sasuke," Naruto smiled.

"What?" Sasuke sighed.

"Do you like Hinata?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that?"

"I mean it's obvious every time I make a move on her, you stare at me with those demonic eyes of yours," he snickered.

"No, I don't like her in that way," he said.

"Sasuke," Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke smirked slightly to himself. "It's complicated." Then he left the booth.

* * *

She squinted her eyes slightly ajar to see Sakura's trembling hand an inch away. There was a hand clasped around Sakura's thin wrist. Hinata's eyes trailed along the mysterious arm till she reached his face.

"Nii-san?" Hinata's voice was light and full of air.

"What the hell is going on," a dark voice spat. Hinata stared at Sasuke, who stood at the door, his knuckles clenched tightly on the handle.

"What were you about to do to my cousin?" Neji growled, throwing Sakura's arm down. It fell meekly along her side.

"Nii-san, w-what are you doing here?" Hinata's eyes for pleading as she held onto his arm in a firm grasp.

"Hinata!" A familiar shrill voice called out. Hinata turned around to see Kiba climbing out of a taxi cab a few yards away from them. He began running toward the scene with his footsteps echoing in the silence.

"Kiba told me you were staying longer," Neji said. Sasuke stepped forward.

"He's quite persistent," Kiba smirked. "He took a cab here first thing in the morning. He even came to my house and knocked down my door to drag me along with him. We were driving in the city for any sign of you and fate just happened to be on our side."

"W-why are you here?"

"Tell me, what were you about to do to Hinata?" Neji's voice was deadly and fierce as he stared deeply into Sakura's watering eyes.

"She's a sleazy whore," Sakura sucked in a breath. "I was about to beat the hell out of her."

"Back the fuck up, Sakura," Sasuke demanded, stepping between her and Hinata. He place a hand in Hinata's shoulder, pulling her closer to him in embraced protection. Hinata let out a quiet squeak, feeling her cheeks flush a heated red.

"Who the hell are you?" Neji frowned, turning his glare to the man that had interrupted his interrogation. Hinata held a hand to her mouth. This was quite a turn of events that she wished she could escape. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and yanked her away from Sasuke. She stumbled behind Kiba, clinging tightly to his shoulders.

"Look, let's not cause any trouble," Kiba frowned.

"Shut up, Kiba," Neji ordered. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Last time I checked, I was Sasuke Uchiha."

"Fucking smart-ass," Neji muttered, "An Uchiha. Well I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you grew up without a family to teach you manners."

"So did Hinata," Sasuke pointed out.

"The hell!" Neji shouted, slamming a punch into Sasuke's jaw. "Don't you dare say a damn word about that!"

Hinata stood in shock. Horrid that there was a fight starting in front of her and shocked that Sasuke had just triggered her dark memories. She sank to her knees, gasping desperately as if she was experiencing her fear all over again. Kiba fell down beside her, holding her close to his chest.

She somehow felt selfish by crying over her past. Sasuke had been broken as well but he wasn't crying. She knew Sasuke had feelings, after all, he is human.

"Sasuke!" Sakura worriedly cried, caressing his cheek.

"Stop touching me," Sasuke laughed. A drip of blood was wiped from the corner of his mouth. His stormy eyes looked up at Neji. "That was a strong hit. But not stronger than this." Sasuke sprang onto his feet and slammed punches one after the other into Neji's gut.

"Stop!" Kiba shouted, diving forward.

"You son of a bitch," Neji smiled, clutching his stomach. The boys were panting heavily. Neji jumped at Sasuke, throwing him to the ground in a full shove.

"Nii-san! S-Sasuke!" Hinata coughed, trying to get between them. Kiba held her back.

"Hinata, stop! You'll get hurt!" He said.

"I-I don't w-want them to fight!" Hinata bit her lip incredibly hard. She could feel the blood dripping on her tongue.

"Hinata! What's going on!?" Sakura wept, standing frozen in her place.

"Sakura, get Naruto-kun out here!" Hinata pleaded to the cotton candy-haired female. She stood for a moment, processing Hinata's words.

"Roger!" She exclaimed, running into the building.

"Who are you!?" Neji shouted, grabbing Sasuke by the shirt.

"I already told you," his chuckle was smug, despite the fact there was blood running along the defined bones on his face.

"Hell, everyone knows you! I'm asking you what association you have with my little cousin!"

Sasuke paused, "None of your .." He snickered, ".. Damn business." Neji took a fist load of Sasuke's hair and slammed his head down to the concrete.

"Stop it!" Hinata screamed. Kiba slammed himself into Neji, throwing the two off balance. Sasuke stood up weakly, wiping blood from his face.

"You know," Sasuke snickered to himself, "Hinata told me about your little incident with eachother. I told her to talk to you about it and apologize but now I'm starting to regret saying that."

"Bastard," Neji's voice was deep and slow, sending chill down Hinata's spine. She walked up slowly to Sasuke.

"S-stop .. W-why are you doing this?"

"He hit me first," Sasuke said quietly.

"Neji, calm down," Kiba said, tightening his grip on Neji with heavy force.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, running out to the group with Sakura on his tail. Sasuke staggered a few feet away, almost throwing himself off balance. He ran forward, kicking Neji upward in the chin.

"Sasuke, Nii-san, please stop," Hinata whimpered, bracing herself. Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly as Sasuke stood up.

"I'm done playing with children," he said.

"That's funny," Neji said as he stood up beside Sasuke. "Tell me some more jokes while I beat the crap out of your pretty boy face."

"Stop," Kiba shouted with more force. "Neji, we didn't come here to mess with her petty boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Sasuke said, using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe the excess blood.

"I want you to apologize to Hinata now," Neji said.

"Nii-san, S-Sasuke deserves an apology as well," Hinata whispered. Naruto stood between all of them, ignoring Sakura's complaints.

"Why don't we all calm down and talk it out over some damn ramen together, ok?"

"Naruto, I don't think .." Sakura tried to say, raising a hand.

"We're gonna eat some damn ramen, Sakura."

"But-"

"We're gonna enjoy it."

"Naru-"

"You're gonna eat the damn ramen and you're gonna enjoy it."

"G-good idea, Naruto-kun," Hinata held a hand to her head.

* * *

Kiba and Naruto offered to help Sasuke and Neji wash off in the males restroom without attracting any attention to the blood while Hinata and Sakura sat impatiently at the booth. They sat in silence across from each other. Their minds were wandering but their eyes watched each other.

Sakura tapped her chopstick on the table impatiently. She worriedly glanced at the restroom entry ways every few minutes to see if Sasuke was going to come out any time soon. Hinata leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms, her head blank and distant. She had refused to speak to either one of the severely injured males until they apologized for their action. Hinata couldn't care less that there had been a triggering topic brought up. She was furious that she couldn't do anything as she watched the physical fight between her cousin and - .. What was Sasuke to her? They were friends, yes, but something felt a little stronger than that association.

"What just happened, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know," she said truthfully.

Hinata clenched her teeth. Her head was aching from the day's earlier events.

"Why did your cousin attack Sasuke?"

"I don't know."

"Why does Sasuke keep pushing me away?"

"I don't know."

Hinata was starting to get annoyed Sakura's questions but she sat in an oblivious state. Questions pondered in her head, getting interrupted by other thoughts.

"Why did Sasuke only worry about you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes," Sakura sighed, "I think we all do."

The pure pearl orbs that Hinata had for eyes, looked away. Yes, she could assume Sasuke was much more than a friend to her.

* * *

**A/N: idk i kinda had a writers block so i decided y not add some hardcore drama w a sweet side of neji and kiba (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : why cant sasuhina be canon - a question that all sasuhina fans need to know**

_ITS BEEN A MONTH IM SO SORRY  
_

**ive literally had no inspiration for this story and ughgugh BUT IM BACK  
**

**like honestly, lately ive been feelin gaahina more than sasuhina and idk man im betraying my ships rn**

**im sorry a few characters are a bit OC in this but im just trying to get THIS STORY THROUGH SO I CAN FOCUS ON A BETTER FANFIC THAT INVOLVES BETTER DESCRIPTIONS**

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Wednesday, November 27_

For every tear that slid off her chin and into her open hands was another minute wasted.

Never in Hinata's life had she been this flustered about a man. One day, he's calling her annoying and wants to push her away. Another, he's asking her out to dinner and giving her constant company. Then, he's suddenly beating the crap out of her cousin. Why was she thinking about it so much anyway? It was only a petty crush that could be easily forgotten .. Right? It had only been several days and within those days were the most mixed signals Hinata had ever received.

Maybe Hinata should've declined Kakashi's request for her debut in this movie. She wanted to return home as soon as possible and back to her normal life where she wasn't as frustrated.

A knock at the door had started her, shaking her thoughts away.

"Door's open," said Hinata with a dull hesitance within her words.

"Hey," Kiba greeted as he entered, not bothering the shut the door behind him.

"K-Kiba?" Hinata rubbed furiously at her swollen eyes.

"Neji came here originally to apologize but I guess he has caused even more trouble for you, eh?" Kiba grinned, sitting himself beside Hinata on the edge of her bed.

"I love Neji. He's like a older brother to me," Hinata sighed. "But sometimes, he can cross the line so easily."

"He's just protective of you I guess."

"Too protective," she added.

"Well, I hope you can come home soon because work is so boring without you," he muttered.

Hinata let out a silent giggle. "You have Shino there."

"All he does is take pictures of insects!" Kiba stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"I hope I can go home soon."

"And then you'll be stuck with me," he grinned.

"Which isn't always a bad thing," Hinata laughed.

Hinata laid her head gently on Kiba's shoulder. She let out a large sigh mixed of exasperation and lovestruck. Kiba slung an arm around his best friend's shoulders and began twirling at the loose strands from her braid. The two sat there in patience for the other to bring up a different topic.

Kiba's hand froze and dropped her hair once a thought had struck him.

"Is that guy your boyfriend?"

"W-who?" Hinata pulled herself away from Kiba's embrace. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that celebrity that Neji beat the hell out of," he smiled. "On second thought, both of them were equally battered."

Hinata felt her face heat up, flushing a light tint of red. "N-no! No way! .. I-it's not like that, he is not my .. b-boyfriend."

"Don't act like the picture of you and him locking lips wasn't posted everywhere on social medias and television."

"Y-you saw that?" Hinata muttered.

"So did Neji."

"That makes it way worse!" She cried.

"So I'm guessing the kiss was fake?" Kiba raised an eyebrow.

She simply nodded.

"But that was your first kiss, wasn't it?"

"I don't think it counts if there were no feelings behind it," Hinata said.

"But you like him and he likes you."

Hinata scolded with a deep frown intensifying between her eyebrows, "K-Kiba!"

"Hey! I'm your best friend. There's no harm to telling me about a crush you have," Kiba stated with a slight ray of tease in his voice.

"Y-yes," she finally admitted, "I do have slight feelings for him but .. It's not like he returns them."

"Hinata, you are the most civilized and intelligent person I know but right now, you are being insanely oblivious," he deadpanned.

"Kiba .. " Hinata's voice held impatient frustration.

"He came speed out of that ramen shop like a teenage girl at her favorite store on Black Friday. Then he even pulled you into his arms and defended you from that other girl," motioned Kiba with slight hand gestures.

"He was just .. Worried, is all."

"I'm done with this. He likes you back and it is final. I can speak with him about making the first move if I run into him in the lobby or something," he grinned.

"Don't you dare! I'll .. I'll .. I'll hate you forever!"

"You'll love me no matter how much I interfere with your love life," he teased, flicking her on the bridge of her small nose.

Hinata wrinkled her nose in response to Kiba and casually flung herself face down on her bed in heavy defeat. Kiba let out a devious guffaw and patted her on the back.

Her voice muffled into her duvet covers just as Kiba laid beside her, facing the white ceiling. He wasn't able to identify her exact words but it was probably something along the lines of 'you suck.' He grinned to himself and the two lay in utter silence. They never really have had a decent length conversation about crushes or love before. They would often speak of business at work or the current landscape and people surrounding them.

The pair spent the rest of the evening in Hinata's hotel room flipping through random channels on Hinata's TV while snacking on small chocolates left by the room cleaners. They were lying within the covers of the bed with Kiba's head held in Hinata's lap while a pile of wrappers were beginning to form around them. One might say Kiba and Hinata's actions were couple-like, however, this was only a display of their close relationship with each other.

"I'm hungry," Kiba whined after gulping down the last piece of chocolate.

Hinata smiled, looking down at him. "We can go to a resturaunt I know that's a few blocks from here."

"Too lazy to walk there," he muttered.

"I'll order room service then," she giggled, trying her best to reach over her nightstand for the hotel room phone. "W-what do you want?"

"Beef jerky, you already know that."

"That's not dinner," Hinata pursed her lips.

"So? Cinnamon rolls don't count either," Kiba remarked.

"True," she laughed.

After ordering room service, Kiba and Hinata continued to lay in silence, almost on the verge of their eyes closing and falling asleep in each other's embrace.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" The voice was cold and crude. Hinata's eyelids fluttered open. It sent chills down her spine before she could process her mind.

"No," Kiba said, sitting up straighter and pulling away from Hinata.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata gripped the sheets on her mattress. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting about the door Kiba left open.

Sasuke ignored Hinata and stared directly at Kiba with intent.

"Can I speak to you, Hinata?"

"O-ok," Hinata squeaked.

"Alone?" Sasuke sneered.

"Alright, alright. I understand when my presence is not wanted," Kiba said, pushing himself off the mattress.

"I'll call you when our food comes," Hinata whispered. Kiba nodded his head and flashed her a toothy grin. Just before walking out, he stopped just as his shoulder brushed against Sasuke's.

"If you try anything funny, I swear on my life that I will not hesitate to kill you," Kiba's voice was low and deadly but only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Then, he walked off just as Sasuke mentally smirked to himself.

Sasuke had light bruises rimmed around his eye and jawline. After washing off the blood, there wasn't much damage but a few cuts here and there.

"W-what do you want?" asked Hinata as she stood up.

"I just came to say sorry about the incident yesterday afternoon."

"You shouldn't be apologizing t-to me," Hinata frowned. "Rather my cousin."

"I will, in the neat future," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But my comment about you started the whole thing so."

"I-it's fine," she said, leaning against the bed frame.

"When will you get used to my company?"

"E-eh?"

"I notice you don't stutter around that man," Sasuke scoffed. "What is your association with him?"

"I've known him my entire life. Kiba's my .. my b-best friend."

He paused, "right."

Hinata stood in silence, unsure of her next words.

"Well that's all I wanted to say so I'm going," Sasuke broke the silence of their breathing.

"S-Sasuke," her voice was low and hesitant.

"Hm?" He took a glance behind his shoulder.

"Where .. Where do we stand?"

"What do you mean?"

Hinata took in a shaky breath. "What is m-my association with _you?_"

Sasuke didn't flinch or make a sudden change in his expression. He only crossed his arms and walked to the door. He stopped between the doorframe and without looing back,

"We are mere co-workers on this film in an on-screen relationship for advertisement. Our personal relationship is nothing more and nothing less."

Then, he walked away.

* * *

**A / N : so glad to finally get a chapter out**

**hope you enjoyed !**

**IGNORE MISTAKES**


End file.
